Unexpected surprises
by astridLover
Summary: Nick and Mandy story with Warrick/Sara and Grillows.  Nick and Mandy's struggles together while working and living in Las Vegas. AU but includes For Warrick episode line
1. For Bowling

Chapter 1

"Hey I got your text, what's up?" Nick said while walking into Mandy's print lab.

"Sing it dude, this is huge" she replied.

"Ugh" Nick sighed before starting to sing half assed, "Oh Mandy you came and gave..."

She shook her head interrupting his half assed attempt. He smirked at her; she must have something really good. He continued to sing with much more gusto. She smiled with approval and then continued to explain the print matches that she had found. Nick shook his head while walking away; she always did that to him.

Mandy smiled to herself, she couldn't help herself when he came to her lab. She didn't speak to Nick outside of her lab, but when he's at her station he was in her domain. Why she couldn't be like that in the break room, or the locker room?

"You are cruel" Wendy said poking her head from the other door.

"I know, but I can't help myself" she replied smiling.

"You should ask him out, it has been what 10 years of you drooling over him"

"Yeah right. I'm not his… 'type'" Mandy replied with the air quotes, "I'm a lab rat"

"Don't sell yourself short!" Wendy scolded before moving back to her station due to a machine beeping.

A few hours later…

"You did it!" Nick said barging into Mandy's lab. She jumped so far she fell off her chair,

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Nick you scared the living crap out of me!" she exclaimed while he helped her back onto her feet.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly, "But you broke the case! Signed, sealed and delivered! When are you done with your shift?" he asked leaning on the lab table casually his palms resting on a pile of papers next to her computer.

"30 long minutes" she responded looking at the clock that hung up behind where Nick stood.

"Great! Warrick, Greg, Sara and I are off then too. We are going bowling! Want to join?" he asked her hopefully.

"Oh. Umm…" she trailed off. She never hung out with the crew outside of work and was a little scared to accept. She didn't want to do anything or say anything stupid, especially in front of Nick. But before she could find the end of her sentence, Wendy popped her head in, "She'd love to Nicky."

"Great!" Nick said smiling at Mandy before walking towards the door, "I'll meet you in the lobby with the rest of the crew" he told her before leaving.

"Wendy!" Mandy exclaimed, "What are you doing?" her face was bright red and her palms all sweaty from Wendy's interjection. She would have to face Nick outside of the lab, alone. Well without the likes of Wendy.

"Helping you out!" she responded, "Oh come on it is the perfect excuse to hang out with him!"

"You are out of control, he doesn't think about me that way!"

"He asked you to come out with him"

"Them…" Mandy corrected her quickly.

"Whatever" Wendy said waving her hand at her, "Go for it! At least have a few drinks and see how you feel. Maybe he is a total jerk outside the lab, and you can get over your little crush"

"I doubt it" Mandy replied but agreed that Wendy was right.

"Mandy!" Warrick said as she walked up to the group thirty-five minutes later. She wanted to be a fashionably late.

"Warrick!" she responded smiling at him and began smoothing her hair. She checked it in the locker room, but could feel all eyes on her at that moment. Nick, Sara and Greg waited till she reached them before heading towards the door. She felt a little awkward, as Nick hadn't said anything to her even though he was the one who asked her to come along. Maybe Wendy was right, maybe he is a jerk outside of the office.

"Great job on that print match today" Sara said to her while they walked out of the doors, "I can't believe that scum bag tried to get away with it. Lucky for us, your eagle eyes got him"

"Thanks Sara, just doing my job" she replied. It was the one thing she knew she was good at.

"Yeah nice job" Greg said opening the backdoor to Warrick's Denali.

She smiled at him, and was hoping to hear from Nick but he already got into the front seat with Warrick. She scooted to the middle making sure to sneak a few peaks at Nick in the front seat. A few minutes into the drive she knew she wasn't getting a comment from Nick, and so she began looking out the side window.

"Where are we headed to?" she asked Warrick, "I don't know of any bowling alleys open this early"

"There is one right off the strip, you know for tourists who don't like going to sleep in Vegas"

"I see" she said, "I never knew the tourists ever left the strip"

"Every once in awhile they venture out" Greg said to her. "And hopefully they don't end up seeing us" Sara added.

Still no response from Nick and Mandy began to worry. Did he regret asking her to come out? Was he pointedly ignoring her? Or was he just an ass like Wendy said? Nick watched her walk towards the lobby. He wasn't sure why he asked Mandy to join them, or maybe he wasn't sure why he hadn't asked her to come out with them before. She was funny, and cute. Not overtly sexy like Catherine or Kristy, not that he had any problems with that, but just plain cute. Maybe he just never really noticed until now, she seemed super shy outside of her lab. Heck, Wendy had to answer his question. He heard everyone else complement her work, and decided not to add to the conversation. He didn't want to beat a dead horse, plus he already told her she had broken the case earlier. He continued to just observe the conversation on the way to the bowling alley. He was surprised that she didn't know about the bowling alley off the strip, it seemed like everyone on the graveyard shift would knew about it. They had all frequented it during the years, and he knew she had been on the shift for almost 10 years on and off. Last year he knew that she switched to days, but then came back. He wondered why she switched, and why she switched back.

Warrick pulled up to the bowling alley and Nick hopped out the door, proceeding to open the door for Sara who had sat behind.

"Such a gentleman" Sara said smiling hoping out of the car followed by Mandy who gave Nick a small smile.

"I'm hurt you didn't open my door" Greg said cheekily to Warrick.

"Dudes don't open other dudes door, its like an unwritten rule" Warrick said rolling his eyes before opening the bowling alley door for everyone.

"Who wants what?" Nick said once they began putting on their sweet bowling shoes.

"Jack and coke" Warrick replied while he began to enter in names.

"Red Wine" Sara responded before Nick gave her a look, "OK, gin and tonic"

"Rum and coke" Greg piped up before going to search for the perfect ball. Nick looked over at Mandy, who was still tying her shoe.

"Umm vodka tonic?" she said responded quickly. She wanted something that would take the edge off quickly.

Nick nodded his head almost approving her drink choice before walking away. He knew the crews orders by heart from going out over the years.

"You any good?" Warrick asked Mandy. She shrugged, "Umm usually if I break 100 it's a great game"

"Gotcha, you are on par with me. So I have Sara, Greg and Me vs. Mandy and Nick. Nick and Greg are the freaking sharks, so I think it will be even. We can just take the best scores from each frame and add them up. "

"Drinks are here!" Nick said while carrying back a tray full of drinks, "the nice lady at the bar took pity on me and let me borrow this."

He set the drinks down and handed Mandy her vodka tonic, "here you go," he said as his hand brushed hers slightly and she blushed slightly, luckily the bowling alley was dark. Pull it together! She thought to herself.

"Thanks" she said quietly.

"No problem" he responded before grabbing his beer and taking a swig, "So we are on the same team" he commented pointing up at the score monitors.

"I guess" she responded quietly. She began drinking her cocktail as quickly as possible, the quicker she drank the more relaxed she would get.

He noticed her quiet voice and wondered if she was OK.

"Alright Nicky, are you ready to go down?" Warrick asked he stepped up to the lane. "I have been practicing on my days off you know."

"I'm not scared" Nick said as he put down his drink and picked up his favorite bowling ball, "I'm sure Mandy will carry our team" he said winking at her before stepping up to his respective lane. She nearly chocked on her drink. _God, pull it together_ she said to herself for the second time that night.

It wasn't long before her drink was empty, and she was looking around to see if anyone else needed another round. She saw that she had beaten everyone by a lot, and was going to have to wait to get another one. She watched Nick bowl a perfect strike, while Warrick bowled a gutter ball.

"You better double up on your practice sessions!" Nick said smirking at Warrick who had to step again and proceeded to hit three pins.

Nick looked over at Mandy who was holding an empty drink. "Need another one?" he asked her.

"Um. I can get it," she said, "after my turn."

"No worries, I can get it for you, same thing?" he asked her walking towards the bar. She nodded smiling slightly.

She grabbed a ball that was light enough for her and stepped up to the lane next to Greg. "So you and me?" Greg said to her smiling, "I hope you can keep up" He rolled the ball and knocked them all down. She hit four pins, which was better than Warrick.

"Nice!" Warrick said to Greg who walked back to his seat. Mandy hit one more pin before she walked back to seats.

"At least you beat Warrick" Greg said to her.

"Hey!" Warrick said in defense, "I thought we were on the same team"

"Yeah and it's a good thing I am on your team" Greg retorted.

Mandy smiled, she loved the banter the CSI's all had with each other. It seemed like they all really got along well, like a family. She had witnessed their quarrels but she had also seen how they pull together when they needed each other. It was the same thing for the lab rats. She felt like she was going to dark side by being out with them. It wasn't too long before Nick came back with her drink.

"Here you go Mandy," he said handing her the drink.

"Thanks again" she said when she took her drink, "The next round is on me."

"Nah, you broke the case, you're drinking for free tonight"

The game continued with very little interaction between Mandy and Nick, but she began to loosen up around the rest of the group. She even began dishing out digs at Warrick for his poor bowling skills. She was beating him by 40 points. Greg and Nick were close, but Greg was beating him. After all he was the captain of his high school bowling team.

In the end Greg/Sara/Warrick won the round and decided to call it quits.

"Bar?" Greg asked the crew.

"In" Warrick and Sara said at the same time before smiling at each other. That was the first time Mandy realized that they were… into each other or together? She had no idea, but the exchange that just happened it was a definite possibility. Greg looked at Mandy and Nick who found them standing next to each other a little awkwardly.

"Yeah I'm game" Nick said quickly.

"Sure" Mandy said not wanting the day to end.

They returned their shoes and walked to the bar attached to the bowling alley. Luckily the bar was open at 11 AM. It was Vegas; everything was open early/late.

"Another round?" Warrick asked when he stood at the bar, and everyone nodded. Two more rounds everyone became even more talkative and began asking Mandy about the lab rats.

"So what is really going on with Wendy and Hodges?" Sara asked as she stirred her drink.

"What are you talking about?" Warrick asked dumbfounded, "there is something going on between them?"

"Seriously you have no idea about these things," Sara said shaking her head and giving him a playful push.

"Yeah I'm not exactly sure" Mandy said, "I think Wendy likes him, god only knows why, but he doesn't seem to be making any moves. Trust me she is the hottest he will ever get, so I'm not sure what his deal is."

"Yeah. She is way too hot for him" Nick said. He was sitting across from Mandy while she sat next to Greg. Sara and Warrick were sitting on the other side of her. Mandy starting thinking maybe Nick likes Wendy. How humiliating is that? He liked her best friend. Ugh the story of her life.

It wasn't long before the crew began to leave. It was getting … late… later in the day and they were beat. Greg called a cab first.

"Hey I think I am beat" Warrick said as he looked at Sara who nodded. "Can I take you guys back to the lab?"

"I think… if Mandy is up for it, one more round" Nick said who was beginning to feel a slight buzz, he looked at her and she nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good to me" she responded.

"Alright, I trust you guys will call me if you need something" Warrick said before getting up. Sara followed him. "Bye guys!" she said brightly before exiting right behind Warrick.

"So… those two" Mandy said slowly

"Yeah. It's kind of hush hush, I don't think Grissom and Cath know about. " Nick said to her, he knew she wouldn't spill the beans.

"It's not against the rules. At least as far as I know," Mandy responded showing that she wasn't going to tell.

"True but it still is a little weird since they work together and could get into jams. They don't want the evidence to be compromised, or their integrity."

"Totally get it, but it would be hard to date someone in the office" she said looking at him, _although I wouldn't mind it if it were you_, she thought to herself.

"Yeah it could be, but we do spend a lot of time on the job that it seems inevitable."

"So what about you? Anyone special in your life" she asked before she could stop herself. What was she thinking? The alcohol was definitely affecting her.

"Nah, I haven't found the right girl yet." Nick said shrugging slightly.

"Wow, I though you had them eating out of your hands." _STOP STOP STOP!_ she thought.

"Ha, yeah right" he said laughing. She cracked him up. She didn't say much so far tonight but her digs on the guys were funny and quirky. He knew she was quirky, but he found her really funny as well. He was also glad that she busted the other guy's balls as much as she did to his in her lab.

"Hey, I have question," Nick said

"Shoot"

"Do you make Warrick and Greg sing for their print results?"

"Never"

"Why not!" Nick asked, "You make me do it all the time." He whined at the last part.

"Yeah well his voice isn't as good" she said smiling, "plus I like torturing you. It's fun"

"Good to know" Nick said shaking his head and taking another drink. The conversation continued to flow smoothly and soon they found themselves with empty drinks.

"I'll call a cab," Nick said as he picked up his phone. A few minutes later, they were outside waiting for the cab. It was around 1 PM so it didn't take long for the cab to arrive. Nick told the cab driver to take them to the crime lab; he was fine to drive. It was a silent cab ride back to the lab. It wasn't necessarily awkward, but they both realized they were alone. Not like before in the bar. They were alone sitting next to each other. She had her hands in her lap very aware of how close he was to her. When they arrived Nick paid the cab driver before Mandy could even protest.

"Let me take you home" he said after he closed the taxi door behind her, she looked at him gratefully.

"Are you sure? I can just take a cat nap in my car before going home" she closed her eyes slightly realizing how lame that sounded.

"It's not a problem, I insist." He told her, and she relented pretty quickly, her bed sounded so much better than the front seat of her car. He started walking towards his Denali and opened the door for her,

"You really are a gentleman," Mandy observed.

"I was raised right" he said before closing the door. She told him where she lived; it was only 15 minutes away. She chose the place out of convenience and was relieved that she had cleaned her place. Not that he would see, but just in case.


	2. For First Times

Chapter 2

Nick pulled up to Mandy's condo, and put his truck into park.

"So…" Nick said looking at Mandy who was fiddling with her hands.

"An … afternoon cap?" she asked him hopefully, she didn't want the day to end and she knew she would never work up the courage to ask him. "I know it's getting late, so I understand…"

"Sounds good," he told her as he placed his hand over her fidgeting hands they stopped squirming. His touch seemed to calm her down. Not completely, but enough. He followed her up to her second story condo and waited while she unlocked her door. She silently hoped that she put away her stuffed animals from her dad, the trash, and the other stuff that could be mortifying for Nick to see.

She walked in and placed her keys down in her table and checked to see if any messages were left on her machine. It had one blinking message, but she figured it could wait till later. The only person she ever wanted to hear from was with her. The rest of the world could wait.

"I actually only have wine" Mandy said giving Nick sideways smile hoping he wouldn't be too annoyed with her. She remembered his face when Sara ordered a glass at the bowling alley.

"That's fine, as long as you don't tell the other guys"

She opened up a bottle of Pinot Noir and placed two glasses on her kitchen island.

"I like your place" Nick said as he perused her living room/kitchen. It was an open area with the kitchen facing a larger recessed living room. She had it decorated it modestly, lots of framed pictures and neutral colored furniture. It seemed to match but not too much. It seemed comfortable and lived in. He had frequented many apartments that looked like a page out of a Pottery Barn catalog or they were holes in the walls where he wondered if he needed a tetanus shot after.

"Thanks!" Mandy responded as she poured some wine in both glasses, "I like it too, minus the crazy sirens. I can hear the PD sirens from here, which is a bit annoying"

"Yeah I can hear them too from my place. Convenience beats comfort," Nick told her, while his hand found hers again. She was standing face to face with him. She smiled a little while sipping her drink. She liked the way it felt when his hand was on hers.

"Another glass?" she asked when she saw that Nick's glass was empty. "You know, I thought you didn't like wine"

"I didn't say that. It's just not something you order at a bowling alley." Nick said as he held his glass for her to pour more.

"Ah I see, the manly Texan needs to keep up appearances, well I bet Warrick would drink wine if Sara wanted him to"

"I think Warrick would walk across coals if she wanted him to"

"Wow are things that serious?" she asked, she was really starting to feel the wine affecting her more than the vodka did. It made her… well looser.

"Yeah I think it's the real deal," he said as he scooted closer to her.

"That's really great for them" Mandy said as she sincerely but just a little jealous as well.

"Yeah, it is. I like to bust Warrick's chops about it, since he was such a…" but he stopped himself.

"A what?" Mandy asked quizzically.

"Player…" Nick finished.

"Player, yeah I could see that. I'd be a player if I could pull it off" she said before sipping from her glass.

"You're a cute girl, you could be a player if you wanted" he said smiling at her.

"Yeah right!" she said shaking her head, "I'm really not the type of girl that guys pick up at a bar."

"What type are you?" he asked. He began running his hand up her arm, and she smiled watching him.

"I have … no idea," she said honestly. "A nerd?"

"No way, this doesn't seem like a place where a nerd lives. No Star Wars or Star Trek here, although your bookshelf is full of Jane Austen, that may make me change my mind."

"Hey leave her out of this! But I totally am a nerd, lab jacket and glasses"

"Yeah me too"

"Yeah right!" she scoffed giving his arm a swat, "you are the hottie of the LVPD crime lab."

If she were more sober, she would have never said that. But with a few drinks, the sensors in her brain weren't firing on all cylinders. This was why she didn't hang out with him outside of work. She drinks and it leads to saying stupid stuff like that.

"You think I'm a hottie?" he said teasingly and began to run his hands through her hair.

"I didn't think you were interested… most of the girls find Grissom to be the hottie," he added before he brought his face to hers. He kissed her softly hoping that it was OK. She closed her eyes and was all too obliging in allowing him to continue. She loved his lips, and now they were touching hers. She could barely keep her focus. It was like being on a cloud. It wasn't long before their kissing became more heated. He wanted to do more but was afraid she might not want to. Luckily the alcohol gave her the ability to lead him to her room.

She fell asleep in his arms and thought, if nothing else ever happened to her; she was the luckiest girl in the world. He was still awake; the alcohol wasn't affecting him as much. As he watched her chest rise and fall, and he couldn't help but wonder. Why didn't I do this earlier? It was amazing. As amazing as any first time could ever be. And he enjoyed her in his arms sleeping, almost as much as the earlier rendezvous. Before he could really think more, he drifted off to sleep.

It was a good four hours before she woke up to a heavy arm draped across her hips, and her head snuggled against a well-sculpted chest. She smiled to herself, although her head was pounding. She closed her eyes again, and when she woke up a few hours later, an empty bed welcomed her. She sat up slowly looking around only to find her room empty sans his clothes. She got up to shower hoping slightly that he would be somewhere around her condo. When she looked out her window and saw his Denali gone from her driveway, she shrugged. Maybe he was called to a scene? She would have heard the phone right? Showering and getting ready for another shift was in order. As she let the hot water run over her, she thought about how she was going to handle work that night. Cool and aloof? Pretend nothing happened? Act more outgoing? She decided that she would pretend nothing had happened. It would be mortifying for her to act like something happened only to find him ignoring it.

She dried her hair and contemplated wearing something more "sexy" but opted against it. It would seem too obvious if she did. Before she started breakfast she listened to her messages. The message was from her ex Brad. He sounded funny. He asked what she was up to and when he could maybe stop by and see her. It took her back a little considering she hadn't talked to him for over a year. It was on purpose that she did that and things hadn't changed. She deleted the message hoping that she wouldn't hear from him again. After a quick breakfast/dinner of mac and cheese with a salad she prepared for her day at the lab. She liked to do something normal and watch primetime TV. Because the graveyard shift didn't start till at least 10 it allowed her watch a few shows. It was a little bit of normalcy in a weird schedule. She realized after she had finished eating that her car was still at the lab. Begrudgingly she had to call Wendy to get a ride, and add an explanation to it.


	3. For Misunderstandings

Chapter 3

Nick woke up with Mandy nuzzled on his chest and couldn't have been happier. The smell of her hair was intoxicating; it was a mixture of coconuts and strawberries. The sound of his cell phone him took him out of his haze and forced him to move. He answered quietly hoping not to wake the sleeping form next to him.

"Hey Nicky! 419 on Jones and Cheyenne" Catherine said loudly

"OK Cath, I'll be there a soon as I can" he whispered looking around for his clothes that had been thrown around after last nights activities. He laughed when he had to pick up his shirt all the way on the other side of the room. He was in such a hurry; he threw it off not realizing how hard.

"Why are you whispering? Where are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'll see you soon, Cath" he replied before hanging up. That woman never missed a beat. He made sure to grab all of his things before he locked the door behind him. By the time he started the car he realized he should have left a note. Damn! He would just tell her what happened during shit later tonight. It wasn't like he was sneaking out; he had a case. She had looked so peaceful and he didn't want to disturb her. He arrived at the scene to find Catherine inspecting the body.

"Cath, what do you need me to do" Nick said as lifted his sunglasses off of his eyes.

"Hey Nicky, where ya been. Or should I say, who ya been with?"

"Ha ha ha" Nick said sarcastically, "really funny Cath, I was actually asleep when you called."

"She tired you out eh?"

"You are a laugh riot! What do you want me to do?"

"Can you start canvasing the perimeter? Looks like a dump job, maybe they dumped the weapon too. We are looking for a .45 caliber." Nick began processing; it took over three hours before he was back in his truck on the way to the lab. He had checked his phone about a dozen times but no texts or calls from Mandy. Not that he was expecting it, but he was hoping that she would. He had already sent over a few sets of prints to her. If nothing else he hoped she had found out the owners. After dropping off the evidence in the appropriate labs, he went back to the locker room to change. He found Warrick and Sara in the locker room getting ready to start their shifts.

"Hey guys, lucky you didn't get called in earlier"

"Um yeah" Sara said smiling, "we are." She winked at Warrick before going to see Grissom.

"Whoa 'Rick get lucky last night?" Nick laughed nudging him in the ribs.

"Ha. That's for only me to know," Warrick responded shaking his head. "You are way too interested in my life, you need to go get your own"

"I take offense to that."

"You'll live"

Nick checked his phone again hoping to get a text from Mandy, but no avail. He did receive a text from Angie, the girl from a few weeks ago. She had yet to get the message about his disinterest in her. It was always this way right? When you are interested in someone, they never call. And the ones you aren't interested in always call. Deciding to bite the bullet, he made his way over to Mandy's lab only to find it empty. He stuck his head into Wendy's DNA lab to find the girls huddled together not noticing his presence. He was hesitant to say something but not wanting to seem like he was lurking.

"Hey ladies! Got any happy news for me?" Mandy looked at him first with no emotion whatsoever while Wendy raised her eyebrows at him. Damn she must know Nick thought.

"I have your print matches right here" Mandy said as she walked passed him towards her table. "The guy was in the system for a B&E." She gave him the print out of her results before walking back to Wendy's lab station.

"Is there something else you wanted?" Wendy asked her, eyebrows higher up on her face.

"Uh no I guess not" Nick said before walking away awkwardly. He obviously knew what Mandy was thinking and that was not his intention at all. He would talk to her as soon as he found her alone.

"God Wendy, that sucked" Mandy said slumping slightly once she could no longer see Nick's outline.

"Mandy I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you go. "

"You didn't make me sleep with him," Mandy said shaking her head. "I should be grateful. I am lucky for that one time ride," she added crassly.

"Oh shut up, that isn't fair. You don't deserve that. You deserve a guy to at least leave a note… by the way you said Brad called. What the hell did he want?"

"Who knows? You know… it just my luck. The last guy in the world that I want to talk to is calling me, and then the one who I want to call doesn't. Can't even leave a note. Hey Mandy Sorry I'm not interested. It was fun though! He must have gotten out there so fast."

"You are such a pessimist." Wendy said before shooing her away. She had some samples to take care of for Grissom. Mandy sighed and walked back to her station hoping that the night would be busy to keep her mind off of other matters.

Unfortunately it wasn't. Apparently no one wanted to commit any new crimes tonight. So she started on the backlog the lab had accumulated. She began working and soon found that it was her lunchtime. She wandered into the kitchen hoping that she would be only one, but was disappointed in finding Sara, Warrick, Greg, Catherine and Grissom crowded around one of the tables. She was grateful that Nick wasn't with them. She grabbed her sandwich and found a seat away from the group.

"Mandy!" Warrick said waving her over, they seemed to be having a lively conversation about something. She didn't want to seem rude so she joined them, feeling more comfortable after the morning bowling session.

"No no no! Friends is the best sitcom, it had everything. Jokes, drama, love and Chandler!" Mandy said a little while later. Their conversation had veered towards superior sitcoms on TV. Grissom and Catherine just listened while the others were adding their two cents.

"No way Mandy, Seinfeld was the best. It was about… nothing. Yet it was hilarious," Warrick responded. The banter continued and she added her two cents every once in awhile until she saw Nick come and pour himself a cup a coffee. He had hoped to see her in the break room, but he wasn't counting on the rest of the team being there as well.

"Well I've got to get back to work, I am working on some cold case files" Mandy said wrapping up her lunch trash and throwing it out. She purposely made no eye contact with Nick. He watched her leave frustrated that he hadn't been able to explain everything. While no one else noticed their exchange, or lack of exchange, Catherine saw everything and was ready to pounce on Nicky the next time she got him alone.

Mandy huffed back at her desk hoping that Wendy wouldn't come over and give her more "advice". What does she know? She liked Hodges and still nothing has happened. She pushed her thoughts aside and began examining some ten cards with similar print types in hopes of finding a match. She put her headphones on and listened to some Death Cab For Cutie, in hopes to keep her mind off of other things. Nick finally made it over to her station after talking to Hodges about some trace he had processed.

"Hey Mandy" he said but didn't get a response. Man she was really mad, he thought, but he saw the headphones and realized she couldn't hear him. He walked up to her and took out one of her ear‐buds. "Mandy" he said again and she jumped. Startled by the interruption she closed the ten‐card file she was working on without saving her work.

"Damn Nick!" she said annoyed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk really quick" he said a little annoyed himself now. Why was she making this so difficult?

"I'm really busy Nick," she said as she moved her mouse to reopen the file she was working on.

"Please Mandy I want to…" he looked up and saw Wendy staring at them with narrowed eyes, "can we go somewhere to talk really quick?"

"Fine." Mandy sighed and locked up her computer. They walked outside and he led them towards a bench that was situated not too far from the parking lot, but offered a little privacy.

"What's up?" Mandy said as she sat on the table trying to act aloof. He sat next to her and started talking.

"I just wanted to say" but before he could finish she helped him.

"Don't worry about it. I get it." She interrupted.

"Get what?" he asked confused.

"You don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"This"

"Mandy. God what is 'this'?" he asked her starting to get annoyed, why wouldn't she just let him finish.

"Being nice. Let me down easy. Trying to make it less awkward at the lab" she answered.

"I was going to apologize for not leaving a note. Let me finish," he added quickly when he saw her mouth open to interrupt him, "I had a great time yesterday and later I got called onto a scene. When I got into my car, I realized I had forgot to leave and note. I had locked your door, and couldn't get back in. Honestly, I didn't want to text you, that seemed super lame. But I guess that would be have been better than nothing at all. As I can now see."

"Oh" Mandy said not knowing what to say. "Sorry, dude."

"Don't be, I would be pissed too if I were in your position. If I had a great time with someone I don't just leave without a note it's not how I roll. Honestly, I just kind of got distracted by the case."

"No, it was my fault. I just assumed the worst," she paused, "so you had a good time?"

"I did have a great time. What are you doing after shift this morning?" he asked placing his hands on hers. She really liked when he did that, although now without the alcohol it made her heart beat faster.

"I don't have any plans," she answered almost too quickly for her liking.

"Great. How about breakfast and then a movie? Would that be OK?"

"Sounds great."

"Cool, how about I meet you at the diner? Is that alright?"

"Perfect. Wendy already wants to tear you apart."

"Ha! What did you tell her?"

"Oh the usual scorned woman stuff"

"I see, well maybe now you can fix that," he said squeezing her hand, "I have to get back, but can't wait for breakfast."

"Me either" Mandy said as she stood up with him and followed him towards the lab. She practically skipped back into her lab only to be pounced on by Wendy.

"What was his excuse?" she asked her friend. She was fully ready to plan out the "How to murder Nick Stokes and get away with it".

"He said he got called out to the 419 on Jones and Cheyenne and forgot to leave a note when he got into his truck. We are having breakfast after shift… so you can stop plotting your murder"

"Yay!" Wendy said smiling brightly, "I knew you jumped to conclusions too fast"

"What! You said the same thing when I told you"

"Yeah but you believed me!"

"Whatever dude." Mandy said laughing. "Listen I have these prints to look at, but I will let you know when I leave so you can give me another pep talk. And depending on how breakfast goes, maybe you can restart your Nick Stokes murder plan"

"Can't wait!" Wendy replied as she walked into Hodge's lab to annoy him. Nick sat at his desk sifting through some last minute paperwork before his shift ended when Catherine came in and sat on his desk.

"So… you… earlier today"

"What are you talking about?" Nick responded unsure how much she had pieced together.

"You know what I'm talking about Nicky. I saw the look Mandy gave you in the break room. I'm surprised that you are still standing. Listen, it isn't against policy and trust me, we have all been there. Just make sure to be discreet in the lab. Out of the office, you can do what or whomever you like."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't push it."

"I got your message Cath," Nick said begrudgingly.

"Good. Now. I think you done good Nicky," she told him before waltzing over to Grissom's office and closing the door. What a hypocrite! He thought before grabbing his things and shutting off the lights.


	4. For Mandy

Chapter 4

Nick sat down at his favorite booth in the diner near the lab. It wasn't too long before Mandy walked through the door and found him.

"Hey!" he said flashing his million-dollar grin.

"Hey yourself" she said sliding into the seat across from him.

"How was the rest of your shift?" he asked hoping it was better after they had talked.

"Much better"

"Good, I'm glad. I'm not that type of guy you know"

"I'm sorry again" she said to him sincerely, "I know you are good guy. But I guess, I didn't know what else to think"

They enjoyed breakfast and getting to know each other better. This time it was without the aide of alcohol. She insisted on paying this time, she didn't like the imbalance from earlier. He had protested, "It's the polite thing to do. I'm a gentleman!"

"And I'm not a 19th century damsel, I'm a 21st century woman, who likes to carry her end of the bargain. I'm perfectly well and able to take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Fair enough, although I know you can take of yourself" he added. She paid and they left to go to the theater. They found nothing showing that fancied their tastes.

"How about a movie at my place? I have a large collection of old movies," she told him, which caused him to wrinkle his nose.

"C'mon" Mandy said giving him a little pout, "I have a few good ones. I know you will like them. Ever seen Casablanca?"

"Nope, isn't in black and white?"

"Yup, and that's the way it should be."

"Hmmm OK, but only because nothing else is playing at the theater."

"Fair enough. Although I bet I can make you in a Bogey fan"

"Yeah right! I like action. You know Stallone, Willis!"

"Yeah, I got you but trust me Bogey, Mitchum, Cagney. They are more bad ass then those guys."

"We will see," he said skeptically. They drove up to Mandy's condo and he followed her up to her stoop to find a guy sitting waiting for her.

"Uh… Brad?" she asked annoyed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. You never returned any my calls."

"What part of don't talk to me ever again, do you not understand?" she asked. She was so embarrassed that Nick was there to see this loser on her stoop. Nick's brow furrowed with in trepidation, ready to pounce if necessary.

"Ah come on Mandy. You have got to get over this, we were meant to be together. Remember the good time we had together?"

"No! We didn't have a good time. Nothing about our two dates was pleasant. Please leave. Don't ever come back here." Mandy said as calmly but firm as possible.

"Oh please, you don't think that. Ah, and now I know who owns the Denali" Brad said finally acknowledging Nick's presence.

"Have you been stalking me?" Mandy said disgusted.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble, but you need to leave" Nick said to him as he stepped between Mandy and Brad. He wanted to stay out of it, but when Brad mentioned seeing his car yesterday a red flag instantly went off. Stalking someone is a gateway to other crimes. Usually things like this escalate, and from what he could tell, he wasn't getting the message.

"Hey man, you're new here. You don't get to call the shots," Brad answered back standing up closer to Nick. Unfortunately for Brad, Nick was at least 4 inches taller than him. Nick grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Mandy's door.

"Brad, go home" Mandy said before unlocking her door and letting herself and Nick. She closed the door and locked it quickly.

"Hey man, go away!" Nick said on the other side of the door when he didn't hear footsteps. He waited a few more minutes and heard an eventual pitter- ‐patter of feet going down the stairs. Mandy looked at Nick unsure of how to explain.

"I had no idea he was coming around," Mandy told him, "I'm really sorry that you had to see that"

"Has this happened before?" Nick said concerned.

"No! Well at least not as far as I can tell. We broke up over a year ago. If you call going out on two dates sufficient for a break up."

"Wow. Well I mean I can't blame him, he has good taste. But stalking that is serious. I had a stalker once, it was not cool or safe. Should I call in a TRO on him? Brass can get it done pretty quickly"

"No! I don't want to give him the satisfaction of it. Maybe since he saw you he will stop coming around."

"I'm not convinced, just say the word"

"Thanks. But I don't think its necessary… want a glass of wine? Sorry no beer still… I wasn't really expecting company"

"Nah, I'm good, lets just pop that movie in" he said to her as he found a spot on the couch. She put in the movie and plopped down next to him. His hand quickly found hers and they began watching the old classic movie. It was only thirty minutes in, but Mandy had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and continued to watch the rest of them movie. He didn't want to admit it but he enjoyed it. It had everything you could want in a movie. Drama, war, fighting, love, drinking. When the movie finished, he turned off the TV and nudged her awake.

"Bed" he stated as he took her hand and led her to her room. Normally he would have called it night and head home, since he hadn't the day before. But with what happened with Brad, he wanted to stay close. Just in case. He swore he still saw his car across the street, and he wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Mmm," she responded as she sleepily walked into her bedroom, Nick following her turning off lights. She changed into her pajamas and laid down next to him. He pulled her into his arms, keeping her close to him. He knew it was a little presumptuous to just join her in bed, and hoped that she wouldn't be upset. "You stayed," she stated happily before falling back asleep.

"Of course" he whispered before falling asleep soon after holding her close to him. It wasn't until after 2PM, when she woke up and felt his warm body next to his. Relieved that he was still there she snuggled up next to him, which made him stir.

"Morning Mandy pandy." He said as he stroked her hair. He could get used to this very quickly.

"Morning" she said smiling at him.

"Hungry?" he asked her.

"Mmm. Always"

"Me too. Want to come over to my place and we can have lunch? I haven't been home for two days now."

"Sure that sounds good to me. I have the night off."

"Lucky duck. But who is going to get my finger prints now?" he asked.

"You'll survive" she rolled her eyes as she walked to the bathroom. She showered while he checked his phone for any work emails. He got one from Hodges about fibers and Archie about some traffic camera footage from the 419 yesterday. Nothing too earth shattering. It wasn't long before Mandy was out of the shower and ready. She didn't really wear makeup and Nick liked that about her. She really didn't need to wear it.

"Ready whenever you are dude," she said to him as she put on her shoes.

"How about I drive, I can drop you off before my shift"

"Sounds perfect"

She locked up and he saw that the same car was parked across the street. He shook his head. He was going to tell Brass as soon as he got into work that night. They got to his townhouse, which wasn't far from hers. She happily noted it for future reference. It was less than 10 minutes door to door.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" he said opening the garage door.

"Wow… let me guess… You like Texas?" Mandy said when she saw the Texas paraphernalia everywhere.

"How'd you guess?" he asked smirking. "I can make us some turkey sandwiches, how does that sound?"

"Great, why don't I make them and you can shower"

"Are you giving me a hint?"

"No, I just thought it would be more efficient" Mandy said rolling her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fair enough" he said kissing her back on the forehead.

"I'm sure I can find everything," she said ushering him up to shower. He smiled and walked upstairs to shower and change. It felt good to come home and shower. A good ten minutes later, Nick sauntered down the stairs wearing only running shorts. He had left all of his laundry downstairs. He heard a cat call from the kitchen,

"I bet Catherine would love that look on you tonight at work," Mandy called out to him as he walked towards his laundry room.

"Ha ha ha" he said, "I forgot to bring up laundry from two days ago. I've been distracted you know."

"True. Guilty party right here" Mandy said as she carried two plates to the table in his breakfast nook. He decided that his clothes could wait when his stomach started to growl. He sat down next to her and grabbed his sandwich to take a bite. He stopped when he found her staring at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked seriously.

"Dude, how am I supposed to concentrate on food when you are dressed like that."

"What do you mean?" he asked slyly realizing the reason for her lack of focus. He took one bite of his turkey sandwich before grabbing her hand.

"You are going to kill me," he said to her as he rolled on his side after a heavy love making session.

"It's all your fault" she replied.

"How!"

"You can't sit there all shirtless and expect me to just ignore it, I mean what if I just walked up with no clothes on"

"Hmm" he said looking at her, "I see your point"

"Exactly. Cruel and unusual."

"You weren't complaining though."

She just shook her head in response. She couldn't deny what he said, but at that moment her stomach growled.

"Nature…" she said as she started putting on her clothes. They wandered back to the kitchen and starting eating the abandoned sandwich's. They talked about recent cases and news around the lab. It was comfortable, and Nick really enjoyed this Mandy. The more outgoing and talkative one, the more they hung out the more he really liked her. His shift came quickly and he was driving her back to her condo. He sighed in relief when he saw the car gone from across the street.

"Do you have an alarm system?" he asked her when he pulled into her drive.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can you turn it on when you get in? I would feel a lot better"

"Oh. Yeah Brad. Don't worry, I'm going out with Wendy in a few hours. I'm sure its fine"

"Please, it would make me feel a lot better"

"Fine. I will"

"Thanks" he said before leaning over to kiss her. She kissed him back before hoping out of the truck, "Have a good shift! I hope you figure out your cases."

"Thanks!" he said before she closed the door. He waited until she was inside, and then backed out of the drive. She called Wendy and soon was driving out to meet her for dinner and drinks. Sometimes you need to go out with the girls. Nick's shift turned into a double. It was grueling, but he was glad that he spent that time with Mandy when he could. He texted her telling her that he wouldn't be getting out anytime soon, and she understood. It was the nature of the beast. From what it sounded like she would be working a double the next day too.

Driving out to another 419 with Catherine, she asked him about Mandy.

"So how is it going with our lovely print girl?"

"Oh. Good I mean it's only been a few days now. Nothing too serious, but I really like her. Which reminds me I have to talk to Brass. When we went to watch a movie at her place yesterday, her ex was waiting for her. I think he is stalking her. I was hoping Brass could check up on that"

"Her ex. Yikes that is never good, wait was this Brad?" Catherine asked. She knew the print tech well enough to know that name.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Oh girls talk Nicky. She said they went out on a few times but he was a real jerk. I think she said she went out with him out of pity? Or her family? I couldn't remember. Wasn't that a long time ago though?"

"That's what she said, but when I left his car wasn't there so I hope he got the message"

"Yeah, men. So clueless sometimes."

"Hey! We aren't all bad"

"I know there are a few good ones out there"

"Like Grissom?" Nick asked. He felt it only fair since she was grilling him on his love life.

"Wha?" she said surprised.

"C'mon how long have we all been working together. We all know"

"Man, I thought we were pulling a fast one on all ya'll."

"Nah, but no one cares. C'mon though, no one can get away with busting his chops like you can."

"True, he does let me get away with almost anything. Yeah he's a good one."

"He is."

When they made it back to the lab he made an excuse to bring the prints to Mandy's station.

"Hey there!" he said brightly to her and she smiled back at him.

"Hey there Nick, what do you have for me?"

"A few partials, a hand print and lots of full prints." He told her.

"Sorry for bogging you down" he added.

"It's my job. Thanks though" she said as she took his stack of prints.

He leaned a little towards her, "I've missed you Mandy," he said before walking out. Her heart skipped a beat and looked over at Wendy who was giving her the thumbs up.

"My god Wendy. I'm a goner"

"I can tell"

The next few weeks they had found a routine that worked for them. He came over after shifts, and they watched a movie or just had a long breakfast before going to sleep. Their off days hadn't lined up yet, but he had planned a day off in a few days that coincided with hers. He was hoping to take her out on a real date. As much as they saw each other, they hadn't been on a real date yet. He didn't like that. But the nature of their jobs didn't allow much wiggle room. The other thing that bothered him was car parked outside of her condo on too many occasions. She shrugged it off when he mentioned it.

Brass told him Brad had no priors, not even a parking ticket. He still didn't like it. He would prefer that he was around whenever she was home, but it didn't always happen. He started spending so much time there, most of his clothes started to find his way into her laundry. One off day she found that her laundry had doubled in size, not that she minded at all. She liked that he was all over her place. He left a toothbrush and a razor in her bathroom. Her desk had his phone charger attached to it. Papers from some of his cases were strewn on her coffee table. He already got a key to her place and she got one to his, although it wasn't really necessary since they spent most of their time at her place. One afternoon she woke up to find him shaving and it just felt so right. They were moving fast but she didn't mind at all. She wasn't going to kid herself either; she wasn't getting any younger. And sometimes when it is feels right, it is. She found that everything about him that she used to crush on was better than she could ever imagine. He held her every night, and called her when he said he would. He sent her lots of little texts during the day just saying Hi or that he missed her. He always remembered to tell her if he was running late. On more than one occasion he made breakfast for her, and even cleaned up afterwards. Usually they didn't drive into work together, but every once in awhile if they were running late doing other things, they would drive in together. It wasn't against the rules, and a lot of people in the lab knew something was going on. Wendy, Hodges, Catherine, and Sara all knew what was going on. She felt so alive for the first time with him.

Nick never moved fast in relationships. He could count on maybe one-hand relationships that lasted more than a week. He couldn't think of any other relationship where he was so attentive, interested, excited, and comfortable. He just couldn't wait to talk to her, text her, see her. He relished all the time they spent together, and just never wanted it to end. He was grateful that they worked together although sometimes he did get a little jealous when the lab rats would go out together. Obviously he couldn't go, but he wanted to. He knew that both Henry and Archie had a little thing for her. He didn't realize, or didn't pay attention until he was in the break room talking to Catherine. He heard Archie and Henry talking about Mandy's new secret boyfriend.

"I bet he's a cop" Archie said, "I mean who gets out in this lab"

"Yeah I bet you are right. They better treat her right, or I might"

"What? Spray them with saline?" Archie asked. "Man I should have asked her out when I had the chance"

"What? No way I wanted to do that," Henry said and they continued to squabble about who would have asked her out first.

Nick laughed when Catherine said quietly, "Sounds like you got some competition, you better watch out Nicky"

"I'm not worried"

"Yeah, just get used to it. I have had to hold my tongue a few times around here. Better to keep it on the down low if you know what I mean."

"I'll keep that in mind"

He was looking forward to their date the next night, hopefully if all went well, he would be able to get off work on time. He texted her cell, "Can't wait for tomorrow!" Usually she responded right away. He checked his phone an hour later, with still no response. He headed down to her station to see what she was doing. Maybe she had a lot of prints to go through, and was unable to respond. He found her station empty and looked over at Wendy's. She was in a deep conversation with Hodges, and Nick knew he didn't want any part of it. Maybe she was in the bathroom.

He went back to one of the evidence tables hoping to piece together some clues to the case that he was working on. Another hour passed, and still no word from Mandy. He frowned slightly. He didn't want to be a crazy boyfriend, but it really was unlike her not to answer.

He went back to her lab and she still wasn't there. This time Wendy wasn't busy,

"Hey Wendy! Have you seen Mandy?"

"No, she got a phone call, and then I haven't seen her since." Nick had a funny feeling. That wasn't like her. They had gotten to the point where they let each other know when they left work. He called her landline and got her machine, he then went to the parking lot to see if her car was there. It was gone.

He went to see Grissom. Normally he wouldn't do this, but he was worried. He had seen Brad's car at her house for the past three nights. Everyday when he left, he saw him watching them. She had still refused to get a TRO, even though he had asked her again.

"Griss" Nick said knocking on his door.

"What's up Nicky"

"Do know where Mandy is?"

"Yeah, she told me she had an emergency at her house? Something about a gas leak. Why?"

"No reason, just hadn't heard… about the prints I sent her" he covered himself, not sure if Grissom knew about the two of them.

"Why don't you go and check to see if everything is OK," Grissom told him giving him a knowing look, "You can call it a day, I know you have tomorrow off"

"Thanks Griss" he said gratefully before heading to the lockers to grab his stuff. He would take some case stuff home before he left, so he could work on a few things.

He drove up to her condo, and saw that Brad's car was gone. That was a good sign and he also saw that Mandy's car was there. Walking up the stairs to her condo he saw that her door was ajar. He quickly was on high alert. What the hell was going on in there? He grabbed his service gun from his bag and placed it behind his back. He didn't want to scare her if nothing was going on. He slowly opened the door to find the place completely trashed.

"Mandy!" he called out, hoping to hear her respond, but didn't get one.

"Mandy!" he said again louder than last time. No response still. He walked up to the bedroom, and found her purse and phone strewn all over the room. This was not good. He searched high and low for her in the condo but found nothing.

"Brass, its Nick"

"Hey Nicky, any leads on that 419?"

"The what?"

"You know the case that you are on with Cath."

"Oh. Right, I'm not calling about that. Listen. I need you to come down to Mandy's condo right away. I think she is missing."

"Mandy? Mandy who?"

"Mandy Webster. Her condo is trashed, and her purse and phone are here. I really worried. I think it might be that Brad guy. I need to find her now"

"OK, Nick. I'm on my way. I'll call Warrick"

Nick told him the address and closed his phone before he began looking around himself. He knew that nothing he found would be useable, but he couldn't just sit and wait. He found his stuff in the bathroom in the trash, and he knew Brad was involved. Mandy wouldn't have thrown his stuff away, and nothing else was touched in the bathroom. He must have gone in there and saw Nick's stuff. It wasn't long before Brass, Warrick and Catherine showed up at Mandy's condo.

"Hey Nicky, we have a APB on Brad already. I remember you asking me about him. He has a house out in Henderson. We have cops on their way there as well. Do you know anything else about this guy? Where he frequents?"

"No idea. I haven't found a note, or a message or anything. I'm starting to freak out here Brass." Nick said as he sat down on the couch, and that's when he saw it. It was just a tiny note from Mandy that she left one day.

Just wanted to tell you I'm getting some food. See you soon Mr. Texas!

He sighed holding that note. It was a running joke between them, leaving notes all the time after the first time he failed to.

"Is that note from Brad?" Warrick asked as he was canvasing the condo.

"No. Its from Mandy to me"

"We found Brad's car abandoned under the highway. I have Greg and Sara on it now" Brass told Nick and Warrick.

Nick jumped and walked towards the door, "Where do you think you are going?" Warrick asked him.

"I'm going my truck, I'm going to find her. I should have made her get that TRO"

"Listen Nicky, no TRO would have stopped him"

"We don't know that"

"I need a job Warrick, I need something to do, I'll go crazy if I am just held up here"

"Why don't you go and talk to Wendy. She may know more about this Brad guy" Nick nodded and walked out the door.

"We are going to find her Nicky" Warrick called out to him. He began to process a window smudge he had found.

Nick sped to the lab with his lights blaring.

"Wendy!" he yelled as he got inside.

"What's up Nick? Did you find Mandy? Is her apartment OK?"

"What? No. I need your help. I think Brad took Mandy"

"What!" Wendy said scared, "When? How did I not hear about this?"

"I have no idea. I went over there over an hour ago cause I was worried. She always responds to my messages, and her door was open. She was gone, and her condo was tossed."

"Oh my god Nick."

"I know. Listen what do you know about Brad? Do you know anything at all that could help?"

"I know he works at the MGM as a valet. He used to be friends with Mandy's brother. I think that is how they got set up. Her brother said he was a nice guy. Which obviously turned out to be a lie. He likes to go fishing a lot."

"Wow you know a lot."

"Yeah I know. Its because the two times they went out, he talked and talked and talked"

"OK… well do you know where he went fishing? Somewhere on Lake Mead?" he asked.

"Actually I think his family have a house on Lake Mead, he wanted her to go with him there…" she didn't even finish before Nick left to go find a computer.

He looked up Brad's family and any houses associated to them on Lake Mead. He found himself calling Brass, and running back to his truck. The sensible part of him said to wait for back up but the other part of him said otherwise. He sped out to the house that he found and parked a few yards away. He found Brad's car parked in the driveway and the lights on. He knew someone was home. He peeked in the window and saw Brad pacing back and forth. He seemed frantic and out of sorts. Nick had a bad feeling about it. There was no sign of Mandy but he knew that she could be somewhere else in the house. Nick heard sirens in the background and saw that Brad heard them too. With the distraction Nick went behind back and found the backdoor unlocked. Slowly he opened the door and found himself in the kitch. There he found some bloody towels and some rope. He heard Brad running up the stairs and knew that was where Mandy was. This was too much for him to handle. He wasn't going to wait for Brass to show up. He needed to do something. He went up the stairs with his gun drawn. His phone rang, but it was on silent. He knew it was Brass telling him to back down but he wasn't going to do it. He had to get her out of there. He slunk across the hall where he heard talking.

"Seems like your little boyfriend is smarter than I thought. The cops are on the way. Looks like we need to get moving"

"Just let me go!" Mandy said tears streaming down her face. Her hands where bound behind her, and besides a bruise on her left cheek, she was OK.

"I don't think so. You just don't get it. You are mine"

"No I'm not!" she said defiantly, he hit her across the face. At that point Nick jumped into the room.

"Just let her go!" Nick said as he pointed his gun at Brad, Nick saw him lung towards something but he tackled him before he could get it. He pinned him down, but with that he lost his gun. It had hit the floor. Mandy saw it and scrambled to get it. It was hard to get with her hands tied behind her back but she scooted towards it. Brad was too busy trying to fight off Nick that he didn't notice Mandy moving. Nick saw her though and was distracted enough to get smacked in the face by Brad. As they struggled, Brad continued to hit Nick. Nick was strong but he was surprised by Brad's strength, he must have been working out since he last met him.

Mandy finally got the gun and was trying to aim it. She really didn't want to hit Nick, and her hands were still tied. She aimed and shot one bullet. She closed her eyes hoping that she had hit Brad and not Nick. When she opened them she saw Nick covered in blood.

"Nick? Nick?" Mandy started screaming in a panic. She hit him. She killed him. Oh my god, Oh my god! She thought panicking.

"Mandy!" Nick yelled after he got his senses back and pushing Brad off of him. His bruises didn't seem like anything at that moment he had to get over to her.

"Mandy I'm OK. I'm OK." He told her as he untied her hands and wrapped his arms around her. Just then Brass and Warrick stormed into the room.

"Nick! Mandy! Are you OK?" Warrick asked as he saw Brad's bleeding body.

"Yeah I'm OK" Nick said gingerly as he started to feel the pain of the fight. "Are you OK?" he asked her concerned, "did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"He hit you." Nick said to her, "I saw him". He touched her bruises softly, and ran his hands over her wrists. They were red from the rope that had tied them together, "I'm so sorry baby. I should have gotten here faster."

"Its OK, I'll heal."

They watched as the paramedics wheeled Brad off on a gurney. She had hit him in the shoulder. The shot hit him enough to stun him, but not enough to kill him.

"Now." Brass came up to them, "we need your statement. After you go to the hospital, I want your statement. "

"I'm fine I don't need to go." Nick said to Brass, "its just some bruises and cuts. Mandy is the only one that needs to go."

"That was an order. If you don't go then we can't have it on record. This is self-defense, but we need to prove it.

"Fine, that is fine" Nick said as he stood up, he put out his arm so that he could help her up.

"I don't want to go to the hospital," Mandy said sitting down on the bed. "I just want to go home, and have this whole thing go away."

"I'll go with and be with you the entire time, " Warrick said to her. "If you feel more comfortable, Sara can go with you."

"I just want this to be over with, I'm fine Warrick. Don't bother Sara"

"I know baby, but we have to go, and it would be no bother to Sara if you wanted her to go with you. We have the whole department looking for you, you know," Nicky said to her.

They got to the hospital and received a few painkillers and stitches, nothing life shattering before going to the station to give their statement.

They were welcomed by all the night shit CSIs and the Lab techs. Nick put a protective arm around her making sure she felt safe. Archie and Henry looked at each other. How did they miss that before?

"Can I be in the room when she talks to Warrick and Brass?" Nick asked.

"No," Grissom told him as he stood next to Nick in the observation room.

"Why not?"

"We don't want anything to be compromised" Warrick told him from behind.

"But what if she gets upset or scared. I want to be there for her."

"I know you do but you will only hurt this investigation, and I know you want to help"

"I know but I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless."

"Stand behind the glass and listen. You will be able to help her later. She won't have to tell you the story again. She will have said it once and that is all she will need to do."

"This sucks"

"I know it does Buddy" Warrick said placing a hand on his shoulder before he entered into the interrogation room.

"Hi Mandy, Captain Brass and I have a few questions about what happened today. Just relax. It'll be over before you know it." Warrick said as he sat down in the interview room.

"Start with when you got the call at the lab," Brass told her.

"Yeah I got a call from who I thought was my HOA. They said that there was a leak in my condo building, and they needed me to come down. When I got there I found no trucks or people outside. Which is what I would have assumed would happen if there was a gas leak. I called my HOA again on the number I have on my cell, and they had no idea what I was talking about. I then went to my condo to see what was going on. And that's when it happened. I'm not sure what exactly happened but I got hit in the back of the head with something and passed out. The next thing I knew my wrists were bound, and Brad was standing over me. He dragged me to his car and put me in the back. I kept begging him to let me go but he wouldn't listen. He kept saying he was taking what was his. Which I didn't really understand, considering we only went out on two dates. And he had seen Nick and me together. He should have gotten the message. Anyways. We got to that house out by Lake Mead and he dragged me up to the bedroom. I wasn't sure what he was going to do so I started to fight as much as I could. Yelling kicking, anything I could do but I was pretty useless. He hit me a few times to try to shut me up. It didn't work I kept fighting. He went downstairs and I'm not sure what he did. But when he came up he seemed frazzled. That is when Nick came through the door. They got into a fight, and Nick's gun fell to the floor, while they were fighting I got the gun and shot him out of self-defense. He was going to kill Nick if I didn't. I don't regret that."

"OK. Thank you" Brass said to her. "Now why do you think Brad wanted to kidnap you?"

"I have no idea!" Mandy told him, " I really really don't. Two terrible dates, that is all the time we spent together. I don't know when he started stalking me, but I knew that he was when I started seeing Nick. He was outside my house almost every day. I should have gotten a TRO like Nick said, but I thought that it would make it worse"

"It's not your fault Mandy, although, you should have listened to Nick" Warrick said smiling at her, "he knows what he's talking about"

"Yeah I know" Mandy said smiling slightly.

"Ok. I don't have any more questions, you can go"

"Do you think I will get charged with anything?" Mandy asked Brass before standing up.

"Self-defense. No way the DA will want to do anything. Go home, I'll clear it with your boss to let you get at least a week off. You and Nicky deserve a holiday"

"Thanks Jim" Mandy said gratefully before the officer let her out of the room. She found a pair of warm arms greeting her when she walked out the door.

"Hey there baby," Nick said hugging her, "you did great"

"Thanks" she said as she held on to his arm once she pulled away. She saw Wendy and Hodges huddled in the hallway waiting for her.

"I guess keeping our relationship a secret is a bust," Mandy said as they walked down to greet her best friend.

"Oh well. I'm glad, now I don't have to pummel Henry and Archie for flirting with you"

"What are you talking about?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I'll tell you later" he said before they started talking to Wendy and Hodges.

"Hey girl, I'm so glad you are OK. I was so worried. Did you get those cuts checked out?" she asked concerned

"Yeah they are just superficial," she told her.

"OK Good, now go enjoy your time off with your man" Wendy told her shooing her away.

"Can we go to your place?" she asked Nick. "I really really don't want to go to mine"

"Absolutely. I'll take you there now."

"Thanks" she said gratefully. He opened the door for her and helped her into his truck. She seemed so fragile to him now. He didn't want to leave her side, and he was determined make the next five days as enjoyable and relaxing as possible.

"You don't have to help, you are in more pain than me," she said to him when he hoped into the driver's seat.

"I'm fine you're the one I'm worried about"

"I'll be fine"

"I know you will"


	5. For Moving In

Chapter 5

They drove off to his house in silence, and her hand was gripped in his the entire trip. He pulled in and she let herself out of the truck and waited for him to unlock the doors.

"I don't have my keys, or anything for that matter," Mandy said holding out her empty hands feeling helpless.

"I know. I'll go get your stuff later today? How does that sound?"

"OK. Thanks," she really didn't ever want to go back there. But it was her home, and she would eventually have to go back. She could delay it though as long as possible.

"You don't have to go back there anytime soon," Nick said reading her mind, "This is your place as much as mine"

"Thanks. Your place though is so… Texas"

He laughed. "You're right it is a bit bachelor, but until you, I didn't care about that. How about this? I'll run over later and pick up some of your stuff, and you can redecorate. I don't mind."

"No it's your place. I don't want to do that to you"

"Its our place, I want you to feel comfortable, and trust me. The bachelor look isn't working for me anymore anyways."

She was a bit reluctant at first but agreed. The redecorating could wait, she just wanted to take a shower and lay in bed.

"Can I just shower and go to bed?" she asked him exhausted from the day.

"Absolutely."

She found her way to his shower and was grateful that she did at least have a few things at his house. Her shower lasted a long time; she just wanted to wash away as much of the day as she possible could. Nick sat on the bed waiting for her to reemerge from the bathroom. Most other days he would have joined her to you know conserve water. But he knew that she needed time to recollect the past events alone, and he respected that. So he called Catherine to ask for a favor.

"Hey Cath, its Nick"

"Hey! How are you feeling? How is Mandy? Gil filled me in for the most part, but wanted to hear from you."

"We are OK. She's shaken up, but she'll be OK. Are you free for a few hours tomorrow?"

"Yeah I have the morning off"

"Great, any way you could come by tomorrow? Mandy is staying with me. She doesn't want to go back to her place, which is understandable, but I want to go get a few things for her. I don't want to leave her alone. Maybe you could come over and hang out while I go?"

"Yeah I can do that. Do you think she will be OK with that?" Cath asked. It was really thoughtful of him, but she worried Mandy might find it to be too much.

"I think she will want the company."

"OK, I'll stop by around 10? Does that sound good?"

"Perfect thanks… Oh and do you know anyone wanting some furniture? I think I am going to redecorate my place."

"Wow, the Texas stuff even?"

"Ha yeah. She doesn't like it"

"My little guy is finally growing up. But I'll ask around if anyone is looking for furniture."

"Thanks Cath."

"No problem see you tomorrow. Get a good night of sleep. You deserve it. Although, as your supervisor. I should probably have a discussion with you about following protocol. It can wait till you come back though"

"Yeah I know. We will talk later."

He hung up and flipped on the TV in his room. He channel surfed until he found an old black and white film. He left it on knowing Mandy would enjoy it.

When Mandy emerged from the bathroom he found Nick laughing. If anything could heal her, his laugh could. She saw that he was watching "The Philadelphia Story" and crawled into bed next to him.

"I love this movie" she told him, "Katherine Hepburn is magnificent"

"It is actually pretty funny." Nick said to her as he wrapped his arms around her. He was a little sore but it was worth the pain.

"I never thanked you," she said after a long silence.

"Thanked me? For what?" he asked confused.

"For finding me. For saving me"

"You saved me too," Nick replied, "And not just tonight. I've never felt more scared than I did tonight. Because I have never cared about anyone like I care about you"

"I feel the same way" Mandy responded before kissing his cheek, "you are more than I ever expected."

"I just wanted you to know. I will always look for you. I will always find you"

"Me too"

they snuggled together and continued to watch the movie.

"If you need to talk, I'm here" Nick said to her.

"I know, thanks. I'm ok though. Honestly. I am . I know that sounds crazy, but with you here, I'm OK. "

"Good" he said kissing her forward and wrapping her around him. He wanted her close.

A few hours later they were both asleep above the covers intertwined. He woke up sweating. He had a nightmare. This time he didn't make it in time. He didn't save her. All because of that bastard. He rubbed his temples. The pain killers were starting to wear off and her weight was starting to hurt a little. He didn't want to wake her but he had to get some pills. Nothing too strong just some aspirin would do the trick. He extricated himself from her and then headed to the bathroom. While he was there, he showered and brushed his team. Brad had got a few good ones, and his face definitely suffered. Nothing permanent but his face was bruised. He examined his other wounds and decided they weren't as bad. He was surprised at how fast Brad had bulked up and wondered if he had taken steroids to supplement.

He came out of the bathroom to see that Mandy hadn't moved. She was mumbling in her sleep, something he had gotten used to. He knew she was dreaming, and hoped it was a good dream, not a bad one. He got back into bed, but not before pulling the sheets over both of them and wrapping his arms around her, spooning her tightly.

"Hey Cath!" Nick said the next morning after they had woken up and ate breakfast .

"Hey Nicky" Cath replied after coming inside.

"Who is it?" Mandy called from the kitchen

"It's Catherine!" he responded.

"She doesn't know I'm coming?" Catherine asked him quietly.

"Nope."

"Nick…"

"It'll be fine"

"Right. Men say that all the time. And it usually isn't"

"C'mon just play along" Cath shook her head before wandering into the kitchen.

"Hey Mandy how are you?" she asked

"I'm OK actually. Tired and sore, but I got the better end of the deal compared to Nick." She said smiling. "How is everything at the lab? Is everything OK?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to stop by and see how you guys were doing"

"Oh ok, well do you want something to drink? Orange juice? Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea would be nice" she said surprised that Nick had something like that.

"Don't worry Catherine, its something I had brought over. He doesn't seem to have much in the way of tea"

"Ah a woman's touch finally found Nick's house"

"It has. Look. I think I'm going to head over to your place and pick up some stuff. Is there anything that you specifically need me to pick up? I'll grab some clothes for you as well." Nick asked.

"Umm yeah can you get my laptop?"

"Sure thing. "

"Thanks" she could see right through this thinly-veiled attempt to not leave her alone. She played along with it.

As soon as he left she turned to Catherine. "So that's why you stopped by. Don't worry its fine" Mandy said to her.

"Yeah Nick didn't want you to be alone"

"He's sweet, a little overprotective"

"yeah but can you blame him after last night. He's going to be a little clingy for awhile, but you should enjoy it"

"I know, I do. I don't know why I'm not more affected by this."

"People handle these things differently just depends on the person."

Nick called Warrick hoping to catch him.

"Hey Nicky, how is Mandy holding up?"

"Hey 'Rick, she seems to be OK, I was hoping you could do me a favor"

"Sure what's up"

"I need some help moving Mandy's stuff out of her condo. Any chance Sara could help? The more the people, the faster it can get done" Nick asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we can help. I'll meet you there."

"Thanks Rick, I owe you one"

"No worries man."

Nick drove to her condo and found that the crime scene tape was removed, and the door was closed. He walked in and began gathering stuff to bring to his place. He searched around and found a few suitcases in a closet. He began packing her clothes and her personals. He decided to move as much as possible. It wasn't too much later before Warrick and Sara arrived with boxes.

"Thought you might need these" Sara said as she began to pack up some stuff in the kitchen.

"Thanks, that was a good call." Nick said as he moved from her bedroom to the bathroom. He just left his stuff in the garbage, he had all that stuff at home. Warrick packed up her living room, and started moving boxes to his truck. They packed up as much as they could into Mandy, Nick, and Warrick's cars.

Sara drove Mandy's car back to Nick's, along with the two Denali's full of Mandy's possessions.

"Hey do you want to keep this?" Catherine said as she held up a Texas covered blanket.

"Yeah keep that, it's warm" Mandy answered as she was wandering around Nick's townhouse, finding things to get rid of. She found it hard to remove anything. They just all reminded her of him, and she didn't want to get rid of anything.

"You haven't wanted to get rid of anything" Catherine observed, "You know this is like a get out of jail free. You have the opportunity to clear out some of this junk"

"I know, but it just reminds me of Nick, and I don't want to get rid of that"

"I understand, Gil still has that fetal pig in his apartment"

"Ew" Mandy responded before sitting down on the couch.

"Are you OK?" Catherine asked her.

"I think so, I guess every time I think about the fact that I have to go back to my condo, it freaks me out. It freaks me out that Brad could get in so easily."

"That's natural. And I think you can stay here as long as you want, there is no need to go back to your place."

"Yeah, but right now we are in the fairy tale part of our relationship. Still excited about each other, when that wears off, I would like to be able to go back to my place."

"Mandy, I don't know how you feel, but I have never seen Nick this committed to anyone. Do you really think your relationship will take a turn?"

"I don't know. I just don't like not having control of anything"

"Listen, I know what you mean, you are talking a notorious control freak, but with the right guy, you have to let those doubts go."

"Yeah I know"

"Are you happy with Nick"

"Of course, he's great. He's the greatest thing in my life"

"Then hold on to that. Don't let everything else get in the way. You have to let go, and give into it. He won't hurt. I know it"

"Thanks Catherine" Mandy said smiling, "Now, lets get rid of these banners, and that flag... and those posters"

She pointed at all of the decorations in the living room.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Catherine said hopping up to bag the items.

They dragged out a few more bags of garbage when Nick, Warrick and Sara drove up to the drive.

"Hey there!" Catherine said waving at her friends.

"Hey Cath, whatcha throwing away?" Warrick asked her as he got out of his truck.

"You would never guess... Texas stuff"

"What? Wow. Nick, do you know this is happening?"

"Yeah. I gave her the green light."

"Man she's got you whipped!"

"Really do we want to go down that road," Nick asked shaking his head, "I could go all day about your…"

"Hey!" Sara interrupted when she got out of the car, "its not that bad"

"Of course not" Warrick said kissing her on the temple.

"Nicky, did you leave anything at my place?" Mandy asked as she saw all three vehicles were packed to the brim with her stuff.

"I tried not to, I figured you would want your stuff."

"I do, that was really sweet of you." Mandy said as she kissed him quickly.

"I was thinking... why don't you just move in here." Nick said when he pulled away from here.

"What?" Mandy asked surprised.

"I want you around all the time. I know it's fast, but I honestly think it is the right decision. I can't let you get away from me."

"I'm not going anywhere, so are you sure about this?" she asked him seriously.

"Like a heart attack" he replied looking at her trying to gauge her reaction.

"Well then, I'm in!"

"Great! We can call a real estate agent on Monday to put your place on the market"

"That will be a relief, I have no intention of going back there."

"You won't have to" he said as he kissed her. "This is going to be awesome, roomie"

She smiled as she started unpacking the car.


	6. For Normal Times

Chapter 6

It took a few hours before all the boxes and items were unloaded into Nick's living room.

"Someday we maybe able to see the floor again." Mandy remarked after their helpers left.

He pulled her into a hug, "this can wait till later. Lets go get dinner."

"Our first date?" she asked him.

"I think it's about time. Although it seems a little backwards, we are moving in before we have even gone out on a single date"

"Yeah. Oh well who said it has to be conventional."

They changed their clothes and drove to a nice a restaurant in the Palms. They hoped it would be a quiet and uneventful evening. Which it was, they enjoyed a nice bottle of wine, and avoided talking about the last few days events. She wanted to move on from it as quickly as possible, and Nick respected that. After dinner they took a walk down the strip, enjoying the weather and the pleasure of each other's company.

When they got home, they were welcomed by their overload of stuff, so they got to work. He unpacked her stuff, and she decided where to put it. They were able to fit most of her stuff in his place; everything else was put into the garage for storage. Lucky for them, due to Nick's job, he hadn't accumulated a lot of stuff.

"Now it is starting to feel like home," Nick said as he put his feet up and started watching the black and white film Mandy had put on. He wrapped the Texas blanket around her when she had shivered a little from the cold air-conditioning.

"I'm glad you kept this, thanks," he said to her.

"No problem dude, I like it. It's nice and 'nunffee"

"Nunffee? Is that even a word?" Nick asked skeptically.

"Who cares," she said giving him a slight push. He wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close. "Mandy, are you really OK? You can talk to me."

"I really am. I think everything that has happened afterwards has made it easier. You have made it so easy for me"

"OK, but honestly I'm here for you" he kissed her and settled in to watch the movie. He found her asleep again very soon after. The usual ritual started up again at his house, he led her to bed and she fell back asleep. He wasn't sleepy, and went to check that the doors were locked and the lights were turned off. He found his laptop and settled himself in bed. He first emailed his real estate agent about selling Mandy's condo, and then he started looking at house currently for sale. Just for fun, he looked at houses near by. A few listing showed up, including a 3-bedroom house with a large backyard. He bookmarked for later, and began doing some work.

He finished up his work and snuggled under the covers pulling Mandy close to him. He tried to fall asleep but his thoughts got in the way. He couldn't calm his nerves and his squirming caused her to wake up.

"Nick? Are you alright?" she asked him sitting up.

"I can't sleep."

"I can see that" she said brushing his hair away from his eyes. She began to rub his shoulders softly, "I'm OK Nick, really."

"I know it just brought back memories, of everything. I've watched other people lose to people like Brad. I could have been one of those people. I could have lost you, and I just found you. I am not ready to lose you. I'm not ready to give this up"

"Our jobs suck." Mandy said as she continued to massage him hoping to calm him down, "But I'm fine. Look at me. I'm still here."

"I love you" Nick told her, looking at her seriously. He hoped it wasn't too soon, but he felt it. Something he couldn't remember ever feeling for real. He had put his heart on a shelf a long time ago. Living in the city of sin, it was easy to do that. He was able to find a warm body when he needed it. He didn't need to find a real mate, just someone to sleep with. He had his friends and work to fulfill him otherwise.

"I love you too Nick" she replied. She probably loved him since the first time she saw him 10 years ago when she moved to Las Vegas. But now she loved the real him, not the fantasy that she had built up over the years.

He smiled at her before pulling her into a long kiss. This loving making session was different than most. He took his time. Not the usual hurried tumble in the sheets, but he just wanted to enjoy every moment. After they finished he curled up holding her close, and was luckily able to fall asleep.

The next four days were a nice change for the two of them. They were able to have a somewhat normal relationship and life. Dinner, movies, shopping. They bought a new couch, and put her place on the market. Nick handled everything, he went to her place with the agent and even had a cleaning crew there. He got the last of her stuff moved into his place without her aide. She was on the other hand organizing as much as she could. Their place was starting to resemble a real home. The bachelor pad was losing its hold, the "couple" pad was replacing it quickly.

She had made dinner on their last night before this shifts started again.

"My favorite!" Nick said as she made fried chicken and mashed potatoes. It was probably the least healthy meal that she had ever made, but he loved it.

"You know the way to my heart!" Nick said happily eating his food and drinking a beer.

"Its not too hard to get there, apparently some fried chicken and beer"

"It's more than that!" he said to her as he finished up his dinner, "and I now have a leg up on Warrick for getting prints."

"I see how it is Mr Stokes. This is a ruse."

"This would be one hell of a ruse" Nick said standing up to clear the table.

"Well if it is, keep up the good work" Mandy told him helping him clean up.

"I really wish we had a few more days off" Nick told her. He really enjoyed the time they spent together. Being able to be normal. No dead bodies, no lab politics, no worries at all.

"So how is it going to be tomorrow, I mean everyone knows about us right? Even Ecklie?" Mandy asked as she helped Nick clean up.

"Yeah I think so. I don't think it has to be any different. We work in different areas, plus, now Henry and Archie can't hit on you"

"They don't hit on me" Mandy said shaking her head.

"Are you blind! I heard them complain about your secret boyfriend"

"You are lying!"

"Seriously, Catherine and I heard them other day in the break room"

"And your telling me this now?"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked confused.

"Well if I had known that Henry was interested..." Mandy said nudging Nick, "I might be washing dishes in a Star Trek-like land on the east side"

He shook his head at her before scooping her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

"You are such the comedian" he told her before having his way with her.

The next few months were the best few months for both of them in a long time. No drama. They were building a routine at work along with at home. Nick kept that house bookmarked just in case, he was hoping in a few months it would still be on the market. He would plant the seed of moving into a real home. Somewhere where they could raise a family and build a life together.


	7. For Warrick

Chapter 7

Things were going so well, until that fateful day. They had just cleared Warrick of the murder of Gedda. Warrick's career as a CSI was over, but he was free man. Sara had been run ragged since Warrick started investigating Gedda. She knew about the obsession a case can give you, but she begged him to give it up. There was much more important things to worry about, she was 3 months pregnant, and she needed Warrick around. He was there, but emotionally he had been thinking consistently about Gedda. No one knew that she was pregnant, they were hoping to keep it under wraps until she couldn't hide it anymore. Once everyone knew, she would be stuck in the lab until after the baby was born, and she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Man Warrick, I am glad you are out." Nick said to him while they paid for breakfast.

"Me too. I can't believe I put you guys through that, I am really sorry"

"It's OK, we all understand, we have all been there. You guys were all on my side with Kristy, and you guys helped me find Mandy. We got your back."

"Yeah I know. Thanks man" he said patting him on the back, "go home to your lady and tell her I said hi."

Nick acknowledged Warrick before hopping into his truck. He drove as fast as possible back to his house. After the long few days, he was looking forward to a day of rest and relaxation with his girl. He pulled up and saw that she was already awake.

"Hey there baby" he said walking in to see her watching the news.

"Hey... Nick" she said hesitantly as she leaned in to receive a kiss on the cheek from him.

"What's up?" he asked her there seemed to be something wrong

"Have you... talked to Brass?"

"What? No. I'm off shift. Did you hear from him?"

"I just got a call all hands on deck. An officer down."

He sighed it had been a long few days, and now officer down meant another long few days. His phone rang; Ecklie was on the other line. He answered as she pulled him towards the door and into the car.

"Ecklie, I heard officer down. What can I do to help?" he asked genuinely. He was never a fan of Ecklie, but when an officer is down, he put his personal feelings aside. After all Ecklie had been understanding of his relationship with Mandy after all.

"Nick. I need you on the scene. Is Mandy with you?"

"Uh yeah. Do you need her to come and print people?"

"No. She is needed at the lab ASAP."

"OK, I will drop her off, and then meet you at the scene. What's the address?"

Ecklie gave him the address, and he dropped Mandy off kissing her, and telling her that he loved her. Speeding off to the scene Mandy rushed in hoping to help find the perp as soon as possible. She hated when one of their own went down.

He drove off to the scene as fast as he could hoping that he didn't know the officer, not that he wished this on anyone. As he pulled up to the alley scene, his heart began to drop. He saw Grissom covered in blood. His heart was beating a million beats per minute. Was Grissom down? What was going on? He stopped the car, jumped out and ran to the scene.

"Grissom!" he ran yelling out his name, his heart in is throat.

"Nicky" he said his eyes full of tears and sweat. "I..." he failed to find words which was never a problem for Grissom.

Nick looked over and saw his best friend covered in blood. He felt out of his body. Warrick laid there still. Nick sat down on a window ledge unable to keep his legs under him. He saw David standing there not knowing what to do next. After a long time of silence, he finally began to cover the body, unable to bring himself to exam him. Nick still sat there as tears began to fill his eyes, unable to fully process that his best friend was gone forever. His body was still there, but he knew that the life had left. He saw Catherine running towards Grissom who held her at an arms length. He had evidence on him. She began to shake from her tears of grief, and he tried to calm her down as much as possible, smoothing her hair and holding her hand. Gil couldn't keep his emotions in check and began to silently cry. Nick seeing his supervisor losing it caused him to lose it more. Ecklie found the four of them just staring at the body on the ground.

"Gil. How do you want to handle this?"

"I want my team to handle this Conrad"

Ecklie nodded and starting making phone calls. Nick started to gain his senses, and began to dial Sara's number. She answered after three rings. "Nick. What's going on? I heard an officer is down? I am about to get into the car right now. I just left the doctor."

Nick closed his eyes trying to level his voice. He didn't know why she was at the doctor, but he wanted to hear it from him.

"Sara. There has been a shooting... It's Warrick"

"What? No. No. NO. That's not true. He was just running an errand really quick. Is he..."

"He didn't make it. Sara I'm so sorry" Nick said his tears starting up again. He didn't know what else to say.

"Where are you?"

"Listen, I don't think you should see him like this. Come into the lab, you can see him there"

"No. I want to see him."

"Sara we have to transport him now. The longer we wait, the faster the evidence deteriorates. We have to find the guy"

Sara only replied with a sob.

"Listen Sara, I'm going to call a patrol car to pick you up. Where are you?"

"Clinic on Tropicana"

"OK stay there. You shouldn't drive. He will take you to the lab"

Sara only responded with another sob.

"You aren't alone in this Sara" Nick said to her before hanging up. He called over one of the officers and told him to go get Sara, and then he told David to put Warrick on the gurney. He helped him pick up his friend and then he told Grissom that he needed to go to the lab. He began processing the scene, hoping to find something while he waited for the tow truck. He had to take control of the scene. Grissom was in a daze and the one thing Nick knew is that he had to find the killer. After finding a the bullets that killed his best friend, he had the car towed to the garage. He made Grissom and Catherine go back to the lab to process Grissom's clothes and to start gathering more evidence from Warrick's phone logs. They were going to find the guy, and everyone needed to be on their A game.

Nick arrived at the lab to find it somber and quiet. The lab techs were huddled around different stations, talking and holding each other. He searched for Mandy in the groups but didn't find her. He walked towards the break room to find a final cluster sitting at the table. He saw Mandy, Henry and Archie sitting and talking. He could see her eyes were red from crying. She stood up and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry" she said to him. He just squeezed her tight, not saying anything for a minute.

"What can I do to help?" she asked him.

"I don't know" he said dejectedly, "I am going to process his car. I'll let you know if I need anything"

She nodded sensing she should leave him to it. She sat back down as he walked away. He couldn't think of anything to say to her, to anyone.

The stars are not wanted now; put out every one,

Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun,

Pour away the ocean and sweep up the woods;

For nothing now can ever come to any good.

He walked into the garage and saw Greg standing there not knowing what to do.

"I need a job" he told Nick. Nick gave him a small nod, "Why don't you help me process this car"

They worked for over two hours processing the car and finding very little that would lead them to the killer.

"Has someone seen Sara?" Greg asked. He was worried about her.

"No, I haven't but I assumed she was down with Grissom and Cath in the morgue." he swallowed hard at that last part.

"I can't imagine what she is going through, what you are going through. I was friends with him, but you were his best friend"

"I know," Nick said his voice cracking, "and that's why I am working. I am going to find the bastard who did this"

"Yeah. I am going to take this casing to Mandy and see if she can get a print" Greg said to Nick who was fiddling with the window. He didn't acknowledge Greg leaving but continued to search for any clues he could find.

"Hey Mandy" Greg said as he walked to her station.

"Hey" she said standing there hoping he had something for her to print.

"I have this shell casing, I was hoping you could find a fingerprint."

"I'm on it"

Mandy took it and began examining it closely. She wanted to extra careful, any clue could be the one to break the case. She first swabbed the bullet for trace, and placed it in an envelope for Hodges. She placed the bullet in the fume hood, and gave the trace to Hodges. After it finished, she pulled it out and found no prints on the casing. Not a single smudge. She sighed in frustration. She had hoped to find anything, and now she had nothing to give. She hadn't seen Nick, and she was feeling so helpless. She wanted to help him, give him support, but from earlier he seemed detached. She headed to the garage to find Greg and Nick still working. She didn't want to have to give the bad news.

"No prints" she said to Greg who had stuck his head out of the car.

"OK thanks Mandy" he told her before going back to the car. Nick didn't even acknowledge her there, and she left without another word. She walked back to her lab dejectedly. She saw in the corner of her eye Grissom holding Catherine. They seemed to be sharing a few words of comfort to each other. Mandy was glad that they had each other to hold on to. Warrick had been like a son to Grissom, and a little brother to Catherine. They had both been fiercely protective of him. She could see they were both feeling like failures. Mandy walked back into the lab finding Archie and Henry still there.

"They haven't sent anything to us yet" Archie said slumping in his chair, "I was hoping that the alley was near some traffic cameras, but there isn't anything near there."

"I feel so helpless" Mandy said to them as she sat down next to Henry, "I don't know what I can do"

"You are here, that is helping" Henry told her putting his arm around her gingerly.

"I know. God I can't imagine how Nick must be feeling. He didn't even talk to me when I walked into the garage. He probably is mad I didn't find any prints on the bullet casing"

"He's not mad at you for not finding non-existent evidence" Henry told her giving her a gentle squeeze.

"I know but that is how I feel. I am mad at myself for not finding any evidence. I mean what do we do? We are stuck in the lab, just waiting around hoping to help."

"Yeah. I know. This part of the job sucks" Archie said.

They went back to their stations hoping to get evidence in Warrick's case, and time seemed to pass so slowly. She finally went to see if she could find Sara. She found her in Brass's office in a slightly catatonic state.

"Sara?" Mandy asked, after Brass gave her permission to come in.

"Sara, what can I do? How can I help you?" she just got a glazed stare back from her.

"Can I get you anything? Anything at all?" Mandy asked her again.

"No." Sara finally responded, "There isn't anything you can do."

"I am so sorry"

"It's not your fault" she responded, "but thanks"

"Listen Mandy, can you get her some coffee, she hasn't had anything to drink or eat in really long time," Brass told her from his desk. He had just been talking with Sara about what happened next. It was the worst conversation to have with his friend. He just found out then that Sara and Warrick were together. He was a little surprised, but glad that they at least shared the short time together.

"Sure, I can do that" Mandy said walking out the door and heading to the break room. She got a cup of coffee and a muffin from her desk. She thought it may help.

"Thanks" Sara said taking the coffee and a muffin, "I forgot that I had to eat" she told them. She was eating for two, little did everyone know.

"It's not a problem. Please let know if you need help with the... arrangements. I can help with the wake or anything."

"Thanks"

Mandy gave her a quick squeeze before heading to her lab to find Nick standing at her station.

"Where have you been?" he asked angrily.

"I'm here what do you need?" she asked choosing to ignore his question.

"I have a knuckle print that I need you to match it to Officer Prichard." he told, and then added, "I have been waiting for you to get back"

"I'll run them now" she responded hurt by his coldness, but she wasn't going to say anything. He was running on emotions and no sleep.

She ran the prints with him breathing over her shoulder, not in the way she was used to. It was heavy and angry breathing.

"No match" she told him, giving him an apologetic look hoping he would calm down but it only inflamed him more.

"Run it against AFIS and any other damn database!" he said before walking out. She watched his leaving figure feeling hurt. Just then Catherine walked in, "Mandy did you run that print against Prichard?"

"Yes, no match" she almost snapped but managed to keep it together.

"OK, Mandy I would like you leave me now."

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not"

Mandy threw up her hands and huffed out. Whatever, she thought. First Nick, and now Catherine. She never felt so inferior at her job then at that moment. She stormed into the break room to get some coffee when she saw Grissom and Nick talking softly in the corner. He didn't even acknowledge her, but Grissom gave her a little nod. She grabbed a cup of coffee and plopped on a chair waiting for the signal that her lab was available again. She sulked in her seat pondering what to do next and why Catherine wanted her lab to herself.

"How are you doing Mandy?" Grissom asked as Nick left the break room.

"I'm getting by. I wish I could be let back into my lab though" she said pointedly.

"I know. But we are running on a lead"

"But I thought Officer Prichard was the only suspect"

"We found someone else"

"Who?" Mandy asked dying to know who caused this.

"I can't tell you." Grissom said to her, "Sorry, but hopefully you will hear soon enough"

"Uhhh!" she bursted leaning back into her chair.

"I know this is hard. But Nick will be back soon, I'm sure"

"I hope so. I just feel so helpless"

"I know. I know. Just let Nick know you are there for him."

"Thanks Gil" she told him before leaving to her station again. She felt she should see if she could get it back. She found it empty, and saw that Catherine had took the prints with her, and the computer had been logged out. She began processing old prints just to pass the time.

Nick processed the car finding some knuckle prints finally and took them to find Mandy. She wasn't at her desk , and he waited impatiently. When she finally got there, he snapped at her and stormed back to the evidence locker. He immediately felt bad about it, but there were more important details to worry about. Catherine came into the locker a few minutes later to find Nick standing there just staring off into space.

"Nicky... I think I know who killed Warrick" that snapped him out of his gaze.

"Who?" he asked her.

"McKeen. He set Prichard up. He was worried Warrick knew too much, and killed him."

"Are we sure?"

"Yeah, the knuckles match the ones on the window"

Nick nodded and walked into the break room to find Grissom.

"How are we going to get him?"

"Brass is calling him right now, Archie is going to try to track McKeen's signal. Now I know we are running on high emotions, I want you to keep your head out there. Don't do anything rash"

Nick just nodded. He went to the locker room and put on his vest and grabbed his gun, making sure it was fully loaded. He then went to Mandy's lab station. He had such a bad feeling about what was going to happen he wanted to say goodbye to her.

"Hey there" he said softly as he watched her work diligently.

She looked and looked at him with sad and hurt eyes. He knew he had caused the hurt part, and he felt terrible about it. His emotions had gotten the best of him.

"Hey" she said softly her eyes began to search his. As if she was trying to find the Nick that she loved, the Nick that was infallibly kind and loving.

"I am going out to get the bastard. I just wanted to say to you... I love you."

"Nick?" she said confused, the tone that he was taking was far more scary than him yelling her.

"I'm sorry about earlier, about yelling at you" he said calmly.

"You are scaring me. Seriously. You are scaring the hell out of me" Mandy said to him her eyes filling with tears.

"Promise me you won't do anything crazy. Please. Warrick wouldn't want you to do that. He wouldn't want you to throw your life away, I don't either" she said as she came closer to him and pulled him in for a hug. "Please Nick. Promise me" she pleaded with him.

He was silent for a moment before responded, "I promise. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, and that I love you. I'll see you when I get back" his tone hadn't changed from before.

She nodded and he walked away. She looked over at Wendy who was watching the two of them, and rushed over to her station.

"He seemed so out of sorts, Wendy. I'm really scared that he is going to do something, something stupid. I made him promise me that he wasn't going to. He said he wasn't but I'm just not sure. I'm just not sure" Mandy said wiping away tears that were flowing down her face. Wendy gave her a hug not knowing what to do or say. They sat together as they waited for any news.

Nick left Mandy's lab and felt a huge weight on him. He knew she was right. Warrick wouldn't want him to lose his head over this. He had to keep it together. He drove with Brass following the trail Archie sent them on, and soon they saw an overturned car on the side of the road. It matched the plates to Prichard. They jumped out guns drawn incase there was a conscious person in the car. They found Prichard with a broken neck dead, and an empty passenger seat. Nick began following the trail of blood without Brass' lead. He walked until he heard coughing. He ran gun drawn towards the sound, and found McKeen laying on the ground bleeding. His eyes saw red, he wanted to cause this man more pain then he was already in. He had destroyed people's lives, and for what? Kickbacks? What a waste of space. How could he have trusted him. McKeen coughed, his lungs filling with liquid.

"Stokes" he said between coughs.

"Thank God you're here." he told Nick as he approached him his gun raised.

"I was trying to bring Prichard in" McKeen told him keeping a steady voice, convinced Nick believed him.

"Shut up" Nick said as he kicked McKeen's gun away from him

"He got the drop on me. He grabbed my gun I lost control" McKeen continued his lie.

"I said shut up!" Nick said crazily. He wasn't going to listen to this son of bitch anymore.

"Air one, air one we are looking for a visual on McKeen" Brass said in the background. Nick could hear that they were getting closer. He continued to point his gun at McKeen, his finger twitching. He wanted to pull the trigger so bad.

"OK, you want to know why I did it?" McKeen said smirking at the sucker. "Warrick had a big mouth and I had to shut it. I tried to warn him, but he was just too stupid to listen. If you wanted to know, when I shot him there was a smile on his face. I told him he could keep his job, I didn't have the heart to fire him"

"Shut up!" Nick said as tears of anger clouded his face. He was so close to pulling the trigger. So close to ending that bastards life.

"You're his friend!" McKeen goaded him, "What kind of friend are you! Shoot me you son of a bitch!"

Nick wanted to fire so bad, but a small voice in the back of his head began to coax him out of his cloud. "Promise me you won't do anything crazy" Mandy's voice began ringing in his head. It got louder and louder. He released one shot, intending to scare, not to hit. He let out a huge sigh. He couldn't do that Mandy, Sara, Grissom, Catherine, or Jim. He would cause more pain, and that wasn't worth the gratification of killing McKeen.

"Nick?" Brass said cautiously. He heard a gun shot, and McKeen lying still. Nick's face was almost unrecognizable. Full of anguish, anger, hurt, fear.

"McKeen has gun shot wound to the stomach. He has lost a lot of blood we should get that medi-vac here ASAP" Nick responded holding his voice as steady as possible.

"What was that shot?" Brass asked him, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. He also knew if anyone asked, he didn't hear the shot.

"A miss" Nick responded before walking away. He walked back to the road trying to regain his breath and lower his pulse, he could hear as he walked away he heard Brass arresting McKeen.

"Jeffery McKeen you are under arrest for the murder of Warrick Brown."

He asked one of the patrol cars to drive him back to the lab, and when he arrived he went straight to Mandy's lab. He found her sitting just staring at her screen. When she saw him she immediately jumped up and ran towards him.

"Mandy" he said to her as he buried his head into her hair.

"Thank god" she whispered into his ear.

"Take me home" he said to her after he got back his composure and she nodded. She looked over at Wendy who was holding her chest in relief. She gave her a look that told her they were leaving, she responded with a nod.

She led him to the truck and helped him in the passenger seat. He wasn't injured but he was so out of sorts.

She started the car and drove them home.


	8. For Recovery

Chapter 8

The next few weeks were hazy for Nick. He went through the motions at the wake, the funeral, and the memorial service. Mandy was by his side as much as she could be. She made sure he ate meals, showered regularly, and sleep as much as he could, most things usually done without a second thought. She took care of him when he woke up in the middle of the night unable to get Warrick's bleeding body out of his mind. It seemed that the Brad incident was so far away now, he wasn't worried about her; she was worried about him. Nick felt like his dreams were all about death and destruction. Everyone he loved seemed to get hurt. He was a bad luck charm.

"I think you need to talk to the department psychologist," Mandy finally said to him one night at work. They were sitting in the break room both unable to focus. They had been up half the night/day trying to work out his demons. She felt that she was out of her league with this stuff, and she was feeling more and more helpless. She knew Nick need professional guidance.

"I know. They have someone here for that. Will you talk to them too?" Nick asked.

"I did already," Mandy said shrugging. She had talked to the shrink hoping to get help with Nick's catatonic state. He looked at her surprised. He was in such a self-absorbed state, that he must have missed this; part of him was ashamed that he didn't notice.

"I meant with me," he said to her, "I don't want to go alone."

"I will if you want me to," Mandy told him supportively.  
>"OK" he said.<p>

"I'll make the appointment" Mandy said taking the initiative, "But right now, I've got to get back. I'll see you later." She got up and gave him a kiss before going back to her lab. She was relieved that he took the request so well. He needed help, help that she couldn't give him.

Their first appointment was set, and Mandy practically had to drag Nick into the room. He kept claiming he had stuff check on in the evidence locker. She finally got him into the room and they sat down across from Dr. Alwick. She looked at the two of them curiously; she had only done one-on-ones with the department so far.

"So. Mandy, Nick what brings you here?" the doctor asked the couple in front of her. Nick sat there unable to find any words to say.

"We are having problems dealing with Warrick's death," Mandy said to the doctor knowing how hard it was for Nick, "I am having trouble dealing with it," she added.  
>"How so? I know this was such a traumatic experience for both of you. Which part is worse? The loss of Warrick, or is it something more?"<br>"I feel the loss of Warrick hurts the most, but I also think about Eli growing up without his father. I think about Nick too," Mandy answered. Nick looked at her surprised.  
>"What do you mean you think about Nick?" Dr. Alwick asked.<br>"I think about the fact that Nick could have been in Warrick's situation. It could happen to him, and I'm not ready to lose him yet. I know Sara wasn't ready to lose Warrick. I have no idea how I would deal with her loss."  
>"I'm not going anywhere, Mandy," Nick spoke up for the first time. "I am not going anywhere," he repeated looking at her, his eyes focused on hers.<br>"I know, but right now you aren't even here," she told to him, without any prompts from Dr. Alwick.  
>"What do you mean? I'm right here," he answered.<br>"No you aren't. You are in such a haze. I don't blame you, but I miss the Nick who I feel in love with, the one that I moved in with, the fun loving Nick. I know this sounds so selfish, and I'm sorry," Mandy said starting to cry, "I feel like I'm losing you. And I feel helpless. I don't know what to do. I am trying to help, but I don't know if I'm helping or hurting. You seem so despondent."  
>Nick began rubbing his eyes, after tears began to fill them. He had been caught up in his own grief, his own selfish thoughts, that he really neglected her. He felt sick to his stomach.<br>"Thank you Mandy" Dr. Alwick said, "Nick, how does that make you feel?"  
>"I'm… I'm… I just feel so sad. I'm so sad that I'm causing this pain; I'm so sad because I miss Warrick, I miss it all… I just don't get why this had to happen," Nick said as tears began to pour down faster.<br>"Is there anything else that you can tell me? What else you are feeling?" Dr. Alwick asked trying to get him to open up more.  
>"I feel like everyone who I touch, gets hurt. Warrick... Mandy… even Kristy" Nick told her and Mandy shifted uncomfortably, which wasn't missed by Dr. Alwick.<br>"You are in law enforcement, and you see people on the worst days of their lives. You know you tell them that it isn't their fault. Why are you holding yourself responsible now?"  
>"I just do" Nick told her.<br>"Nick, you did not point that gun at Warrick. You did not cause any harm to Mandy. You are saving people everyday. You have to understand, that loss is a part of life." Dr. Alwick looked at him hoping for a little reaction, a little reprieve on his part but got no such reaction. "I'd like to do a little exercise with you two. And I want you guys to do this again, without me. Whenever you are feeling like you are now. I want you to think of things you are thankful for and tell each other what they are."

Nick gave her a skeptical look, _this was ridiculous,_ he thought, _this isn't Oprah_.

"I know you are doubtful, Mr. Stokes, but I find that making yourself remember the good things really does help. OK? Ms. Webster, do you think you can start?"  
>"Sure" Mandy said starting to gather her thoughts. She was still a little thrown by the Kristy comment. She had forgotten about her and Nick.<br>"I'm thankful for… Cary Grant, Wendy's support and my family. I am grateful that I have Nick in my life." She paused before adding, "I'm thankful for that every day." He covered her hand and squeezed it.  
>"Thank you Mandy. OK, Nick, your turn"<br>Nick inhaled deeply before speaking, "I'm thankful for Mandy and her support. I know that I'm so lucky to have her in my life. I'm thankful for the team at lab, and my family." He thought more, "I know I've been distant, but I don't want to be distant from you anymore, Mandy I love you and I want to make this work. I am just so scared of losing you."  
>"I'm right here baby," Mandy told him as she wiped away some of his tears, "I'm really am."<br>He nodded as he wiped away more tears, "I'm truly grateful that you are." He told her before smiling a little, the first real smile in awhile. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" Mandy said to Dr. Alwick before they left. It felt like a cloud was lifted off of their shoulders, they would continue to see Dr. Alwick, but they were definitely on the right track. She could finally see the old Nick coming back to life. Soon the nightmares began to dissipate, and he started to come out of his haze. He even looked at the house bookmarked on his laptop. He was relieved to find that it was still available. He had stopped checking it the past few months.

Finally after many months Mandy's condo sold. She officially lived at his house and she couldn't be more relieved. The housing market had tanked in Las Vegas, and she was lucky to have wiped her hands clean of the condo. She sat down on the couch they bought together and started reading her favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_.  
>"Uh oh, when should I expect to get your attention back?" Nick asked her as he sat down next to her with a stack of files from work, she proceeded to prop her legs on his lap while he put his papers over her legs.<br>"Oh I would say a few days, I could practically recite this book."  
>"I would like to hear it" Nick told her spreading out his papers. Their conversation dissipated while she continued to read, and he reviewed files. He was feeling better than he had in a long time. He kept sneaking looks at her while she read. She was so engrossed in the novel, which made him want to laugh. She looked up from her book to find Nick staring at her.<p>

"What's up?" she asked him, putting down the book.  
>"Nothing" he said, and she put her nose back in the book. He smiled and continued to stare at her.<br>"Dude, what's your deal?" she asked behind her book, "You are interrupting my Mr. Darcy time"  
>"I'm so sorry" he said as he put his files down and scooted his way towards her, finding her neck and kissing it.<br>"Dude, Mr. Darcy" Mandy said pushing him away laughing.  
>"Are you really choosing a fictional character instead of your living breathing boyfriend?" Nick asked her incredulously and she giggled.<br>"I don't know, he is just so smoldering"  
>"I'm smoldering" Nick told her as he continued to kiss her neck and running his hands over her arms causing her to get goose bumps.<br>"You are not smoldering. You are a stone cold fox," she told he as she put her book down and began to kiss him back.  
>"Ah… Mr. Darcy 0, Mr. Stokes 1" Nick told her before having his way with her.<p>

They sat up on the couch pulling a blanket around them.  
>"I am thinking about creating a scholarship fund for Eli." Nick told her as he ran his hands up and down her arm and kissing her temples.<br>"That's a great idea. I want to contribute as much as I can," Mandy told him as she snuggled up against him. She was so happy having her Nick back.  
>"That would be great. I can't believe it's been three months since Warrick died" Nick said sadly. He finally got to the point where he could mention Warrick without choking up.<br>"I know. Time is fickle." Mandy told him.  
>"It is. But I'm glad that this time was spent with you" he told her.<p> 


	9. For Holidays

Chapter 9

AN: I know you guys have been reading! Please leave a review! Any little tid bit would be great… love it hate it… I just wish CSI guys would open up their eyes and see the Nick and Mandy pairing. Too cute. Anyways… back to reality... Oh there goes gravity… uhh…

Life was finally getting back to normal. Or as much as it could with Warrick gone. Nick had made his peace with it, well at least more than before. He wasn't OK with it, but he was at peace with it.

Days turned into weeks, and soon turned to months. It wasn't long before their one-year anniversary approached. Well one-year since the infamous bowling night. Neither of them had the night off, nor did they remember it. They weren't the types to celebrate relationship milestones like that. Their biggest milestone since moving in together was when Nick met Mandy's family. She had met his folks a long time ago when Nick was buried alive. And she saw them again when they made a trip to Texas for Thanksgiving. They loved Mandy, and knew that wedding bells were in their future. Nick had never brought a girl home to meet them. They knew he had no problems finding girls, but never a serious girlfriend. She loved his parents, and was shocked to find out that he had never brought a girl home. It made her feel special, and also a little scared. Maybe he wasn't the marrying kind?

Mandy was originally from Chicago, and they flew out for a holiday break around Christmas. Mandy had to beg the dayshift print technician to cover her shifts, and Nick had to promise two shift covers to Greg. But they both managed to make the vacation happen. She had only brought home one other guy to her family, and that was in college. It was her college boyfriend, who at the time was the only thing on her mind. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't the only thing on his mind. So many years had passed but she hadn't forgotten about him, and how she felt about him. She had been so blinded by love that she didn't see what was in front of her. It was the only demon that she had with Nick. He was gorgeous. Girls at the lab, and almost anywhere were always staring at him, eyeing him, wondering what a mousy girl was doing with him. It was never really fighting, but it was closest thing to it. She would complain that he was too hot for her. She knew it was a good problem to have, but it really was an issue for her. She thought part of it was rooted in her ex's behavior, but part of it was her lack of self-confidence. He tried to convince her that he was the lucky one, but she usually rolled her eyes. He didn't understand it; she was beautiful to him.

They had arrived a few days before Christmas, and were staying until the day after. The initial meeting of her brothers and her parents went very smoothly. They were all curious about the guy that had swept their precious daughter/sister off her feet. They were worried about her in Vegas, and were hoping that she would transfer to the Chicago PD. It wasn't until this past year that they realized she was out there to stay. She had told them that Nick was a criminalist, and they were impressed by the cases that he solved. Mandy talked to her family at least once a week telling them about the cases. She found herself talking more about Nick on the phone than her. She just always had him on her mind, and her parents never minded. They were happy that she found someone special.

Her parents had bought a large amount of land outside of the city of Chicago, and built a house big enough for their children to come home and stay anytime they wanted. Nick was impressed by the size, but also by its warmth. He could really feel the love in the house. He saw how Mandy's parents doted on her and her brothers. He knew that one day they would be just like her parents. They had talked about their future briefly, but nothing was ever really decided. Both of them were scared of saying the words forever. They had already promised they would be there for each other, but saying those words in front of other people. That was something that scared both of them.

The whole family had dinner their first night in town. They all sat around a large table making small talk before Mandy's larger older brother Sam started interrogating Nick.  
>"So Nick. You're a cop right?"<br>"Well criminalist."  
>"OK. But you carry a gun right?"<br>"Yeah, we are all required to carry a gun during investigations. I hardly ever shoot it"  
>"I see. Well here is the thing. I'm going to make this easy to understand."<br>"Sam!" Mandy interrupted him.  
>"I'm just giving it to him straight" Sam told her waving his hand at her.<br>"I think I can handle it" Nick told Mandy placing his hand on hers. He knew it would calm her.

"He knows what's good for him. He's already getting in the good graces." Jason piped up, Mandy's younger older brother.  
>"Smart man" Mandy's dad added before winking at his daughter.<p>

"Anyways, do you see how large this plot of land is right Nick?" Sam continued.  
>"I do, its gorgeous by the way," Nick told him knowing where this was going. He had been threatened by so many perps that this was hardly scary, but he played along.<br>"I will make it look like an accident. If you hurt my sister, I will make it look like an accident, and Jason here will put in a hole… out there"  
>"I understand" Nick said smiling obligingly playing along with this hazing.<br>"You say that. But we aren't afraid of your gun. We have lots of friends here. Lots of people who want to protect our little sister" Sam asked Jason.  
>"OK. Lets talk about something else" Mandy's dad interrupted finally.<p>

That night while lying in bed Nick rolled over snuggling up against her.  
>"So did your brother's ever do anything to Brian?" he asked her<br>"Oh nothing. They are all talk, no action." She said laughing.  
>"I see. I'll still make sure to follow their advice though. By the way, do you know if Brian is in town?" Nick asked her know this topic would cause a little distress.<br>"I have no idea. I hope not"

"OK" Nick said to her as he ran his hands through her hair. "What an idiot he was"  
>She shrugged, "the past is the past. I should have seen the signs, but I didn't"<br>"What signs?" Nick asked her.  
>"Getting ideas?" she responded.<p>

"What! No! I'm just curious"  
>"I'm kidding" she told him, "It was the little things. Girls smiling at him, other people telling me that he was a party when he said he was studying, or just that feeling"<br>"That feeling?"  
>"You know that feeling you get when you know something is off?"<br>"Yeah I know what you mean. He was and is an idiot," Nick told her holding her close  
>"Thanks" she told him as she snuggled closer to him. After being with Nick, she wondered what she could have possibly seen in someone like Brian. When she was feeling really bad about herself she thought about what she did wrong. Was she really that easy to take advantage of?<p>

"Are you ok?" Nick asked her after she stayed silent  
>"I am" she said smiling as she rolled over to face him. She kissed him on the cheek.<br>"What about you?" she asked him.  
>"What?" he asked her curiously.<br>"How many hearts did you break?"  
>"What!" he said protesting, "Why do you assume that it's me breaking hearts"<br>"Um. Seriously Nick, do you look in the mirror ever?"  
>He smiled shaking his head, "You are crazy." he told her before kissing her lips avoiding the question. He felt bad. His heart had never been broken before. You have to be in love to get your heart broken. He was taking a really big chance with Mandy.<p>

The next day Nick and Mandy headed into town to run some errands for Mandy's mother Jackie.

They walked into Target hoping to find some final items. They wandered up and down the aisles picking up various things before she saw him. The guy that broke here heart over 10 years ago.

"Oh my god" she said not realizing she said it out loud.  
>"What?" Nick asked concerned looking around surveying the scene.<p>

"Nnnnothing" Mandy said stuttering and pulling Nick in the opposite direction of Brian.  
>"Hmm" Nick said looking behind him, "Who is that?"<br>"Damn you Nick Stokes and your investigative skills"  
>"What I can't help it, who is that?"<br>"Brian" she said reluctantly, "C'mon on, we got to get back."

She tried to pull him the opposite way but Nick shook his head and walked over to Brian who was looking to buy some beer. Mandy reluctantly followed him dreading talking to Brian. She had so many times thought about what she would say in this very moment, but right then all she thought about was getting Nick away from him.  
>"Hey. Brian right?" Nick asked the guy.<br>"Yeah? Who are you?" Brian asked after he picked out a case of beer of his liking.  
>"I'm Nick, I'm a friend of Mandy's."<br>"Uh OK?" Brian said confused before eyeing Mandy who was standing behind him.  
>"Yeah, we were curious. Would you like to come over to Mandy's for dinner? She would love to catch up with you." Nick told him while Mandy gave him a look of bewilderment.<p>

"Oh. I don't know." Brian said reluctantly still a little confused.  
>"Mandy wants you to come right?" Nick said as he pulled Mandy in for a squeeze.<p>

"Yeah, it would be great to catch up," Mandy said reluctantly not wanting to be rude.  
>"Yeah, OK, cool" Brian said and Mandy told him to stop by around 6.<p>

"What do you think you are doing?" Mandy asked when they got into the car, "why did you ask him to come to dinner?"  
>"I thought it would be fun" Nick said, "and now I can find out what your brother's are willing to do for you."<br>"You are bad." Mandy said shaking her head. "You know they really did like Brian until everything went down."  
>"Oh really? Well that's too bad" Nick told her as he started the car. They drove back in silence; Mandy did not know what Nick was planning.<p>

The drove up to her house and unloaded the items from the car.  
>"You'll never guess who Nick and I ran into" Mandy told her mother while cleaning some vegetables in the sink.<br>"Who?" she answered watching as Nick was helping Mandy's dad John with the grill.  
>"Brian"<br>"Brian Jackson?" Jackie asked making sure she heard correctly.  
>"Yeah, we saw him at Target"<br>"Wow, that is a blast from the past. He was such a nice boy. I mean before he…"  
>"Yeah. Well, I'm glad you feel that way. Nick asked him to dinner tonight"<br>"What!" Jackie said surprised, "Your brothers are coming to dinner. They won't be happy"  
>"That's what I said, but Nick insisted"<br>"He's up to something isn't he" Jackie said giving her daughter a sideways glance.  
>"He is" Mandy said smiling to herself as she scrubbed the potatoes. Jackie smiled at herself knowingly.<p>

It was a few hours later when Brian pulled up into the drive. He had bought a bottle of wine for dinner, and he changed into something descent. It was a long time ago that Brian realized how much he messed up with Mandy. He had dated lots of girls since her, but hadn't found a girl yet who could match up to her. She was smart, funny and cute. It was a killer combo that most girls lacked. They were either in the smart category or the cute category. Never both. Especially not with the humor Mandy had. He wasn't sure why the guy with her was asking him to dinner, but there was a part of him that was hoping for a reprieve. Maybe this was her gay friend setting them back up. Maybe she had forgiven him, and missed him. Her family always liked him, and he was going to use that to his advantage.  
>"Mrs. Webster" Brian said as the door opened.<p>

"Brian Jackson, how are you?" she asked while ushering him in.  
>"I'm doing great. You look great," Brian told her as he handed her the bottle of wine, "I wanted to bring something for you guys"<br>"Thanks Brian" Jackie told him before calling Mandy and Nick to the door.  
>"Mandy, Nick, Brian is here!"<br>"Hey Brian" Nick said as he shook his hand.  
>"Hey Brian" Mandy said smiling at him, he hesitated but opened his arms for a hug. She awkwardly allowed him to hug her while giving Nick daggers, he just pursed his lips a little.<br>"Thanks again for inviting me" he told her as he pulled away.  
>"Thank Nick. It really was his idea" Mandy told him before walking towards the kitchen.<br>"Oh. Well thanks anyways," Brian said smiling at her retreating figure.  
>"So, Mandy tells me you used to date in college?" Nick asked as he lead him out on the patio where Mandy's dad and brothers were hanging out and grilling.<br>"Yeah we knew each other since about 3rd grade. We grew up together, but didn't start dating till our freshman year at DePaul."  
>"Wow, so you knew her since she was just a little gal."<br>"Yup, pulled her pigtails even. How cliché is that?"  
>"Ha! That's cute," Nick said as he opened the sliding door. "Hey Jason! Sam! Look who I found!"<p>

Sam and Jason looked up to see Brian standing there.  
>"Hey guys" Brian said meekly.<br>"Brian. Hey" Jason and Sam said walking over to him and shaking his hand tightly, enough to make him wince.

Nick smiled to himself, obviously Mandy's brother's wanted to pummel him, but had the decency to hold it in.  
>"Brian!" John said shaking his hand genuinely. Mandy's brothers knew about Brian's missteps, Mandy was way too scared for Brian's life to tell her father.<p>

"Mr. Webster, it is great to see you. Those ribs smell amazing"  
>"Old family recipe" John told him as he clapped his hand his back. Brian smiled to himself; he thought John was the way into Mandy's heart. Mandy was a daddy's girl, and anyone who got along with her father gained access to her heart.<br>Nick watched as Brian got comfortable before shaking his head and walking back inside to see the girls.  
>"Hey ladies, anything I can get you? Wine? Beer?" he asked.<p>

"I'll take a large drink, red wine please," Mandy told him pointedly. He was afraid of that, and wanted to make sure to stay on her good side.  
>"Coming right up. And for you guys?" he asked Jackie and Mandy's sisters-in-law.<br>"Oh a glass of wine would be great Nick," Jackie told him smiling and the others agreed. When he walked away she asked Mandy, "Any idea what he is planning?"

"No clue," Mandy asked.  
>"He seems to be on a mission"<br>"Yeah. I don't know why he asked Brian here. And I don't know why Brian came" Mandy told her mom, "I have no desire for him to be here"  
>"Well I know why he came. But I'm sure you don't want to hear it." Jackie said.<p>

Soon dinner was ready and the whole family sat down. Brian sat across from Mandy while Nick sat next to her.  
>"So Nick, how did you meet Mandy?"<br>"We work together in Vegas," Nick told him.  
>"Oh yeah Vegas! Man that must be a constant party. I bet you can meet lots of … guys there," Brian said while Mandy almost choked on her wine.<br>"Yeah. Vegas never sleeps that's for sure." Nick responded unsure why Brian said guys.  
>"Are you a print analyst like Mandy?" Brian asked.<br>"No, I'm a criminalist…" and when Brad gave him a confused look he continued, "I'm a crime scene investigator."  
>"Oh OK" Brad said.<br>"What about you?" Nick asked him, "Mandy never mentioned what you did."  
>"Oh I work at Ernst &amp; Young as an auditor in the city"<br>"Thrilling" Sam piped in from the other end of the table.  
>"Sam" John said sternly, which shut him up quickly.<br>"Ah no worries John, it's not thrilling but it pays the bills. I'm hoping to move into private equity soon, just waiting to be promoted to manager," Brad responded.  
>"Wow, that's interesting." Nick said nodding his head slightly.<br>"Mandy have you thought about coming back to the Midwest?" Brad asked her giving her his best smile.  
>"You sound like my parents," Mandy said smiling at him for the first time, "I don't know if I am going to move back. I really like it out there."<br>"Really? I thought you were always a Midwest kind of girl. Don't you miss the snow?"  
>"Nah. Plus I can always come home to enjoy it."<br>"Remember that snowstorm junior year?" Brian asked her, "Classes were actually cancelled and we had that huge snow fight in Wicker Park."  
>"Yeah that was a blast. It was crazy how the city completely shut down," Mandy said remembering how much fun they had.<br>"Yeah, it was such a great memory" Brian said smiling at her hoping to bring back memories of the good times they shared.

"It was," Mandy agreed. It wasn't until senior year that she found out about his philandering and lies.

"It was a long time ago though," Mandy said bringing herself back to the present.  
>The rest of dinner went by quickly and soon Nick, Mandy and Brian found themselves on the back porch enjoying an after-dinner drink.<p>

"Mandy, I got to say, I was a little apprehensive when Nick asked me to dinner, but I really am glad I came. Maybe we could go out tomorrow night. I have this friend that I think Nick would like. I know I made a lot of mistakes when we were dating. But I have grown up a lot, and I really miss you. I know I didn't appreciate you when we were together. But maybe we could give it another shot. I could transfer to Vegas. I know we have an office out there with lots of work. I think we could make it work. I know I have a lot of making up to do, but I want to," Brian paused trying to gauge her reaction, which was unreadable.  
>"Nick you like muscular guys right? I have this friend at work that would be perfect. Think you are up for it?" he asked when Mandy busted out laughing.<br>"What?" Brian asked her placing his hand on hers, which she didn't move away due to her fit of laughter.  
>"Yeah, Nick… what do you think?" she asked him after she finally stopped laughing.<br>"Um, yeah, Brian, I'm not gay" Nick said giving him a strange look, eyeing Brian's hand on Mandy's.  
>"What!" Brian said confused, "I just assumed…"<br>"What?" Mandy said narrowing her eyes, "what did you assume?"  
>"I thought Nick was trying to set us back up together."<br>"Absolutely not" Nick said interrupting, "I wanted you to see what you were missing out on. What you threw away when you were sleeping with other girls."  
>"What! Dude that isn't cool." He said surprised. "Are you guys together?"<br>"Yeah we are, and I appreciate you taking your hand off of hers" Nick responded standing up.  
>"Whoa, man you were the one that asked me over there" Brian said standing up as well, "I think she liked it."<p>

"I doubt it" Nick said scoffing at his remark.

"Dude, we have a history together. Right Mandy?" Brian asked looking at her who was just staring at the two guys. She couldn't believe that this was happening. What the hell was Brian thinking? And Nick, why did he think this was a good idea!

"Brian" she started to answer, "our history is broken. What future could we have together? I would never be able to trust you again." Mandy answered him.  
>"I think you should go" Nick told him.<br>"Yeah I think so too" Brian responded, "Mandy it was great seeing you. If you decide this guy is a jerk, like I do, I'm still open for dinner." With that he left.

"Why did you do that?" Mandy asked Nick after Brian left.  
>"I wanted you to get some closure. Be able to see that even though he hurt you, you are better now. Stronger now."<br>"Do you think that was the best way to go about it?"  
>"Probably not, do you still have any feelings for him?"<p>

"Of course not" she said quickly.  
>"Good," Nick said smiling, "I just wanted to show you how amazing you are. Didn't you hear him regret his decisions? You are something special. I wanted you to hear it from someone other than me. Because you know I think that. And I wanted to test a theory."<p>

"What theory?" Mandy asked.  
>"Whether or not your brothers would kill me if I hurt you."<br>"And have you reached a conclusion? Brian is still living and breathing."  
>"Yeah. I've decided I'd be six feet under if I did hurt you."<br>"Well I disagree" Mandy told him finishing her wine, "Because they would have to dig you out of the grave I buried you in."  
>"That's not funny!" He laughed and held her hand, "I know that I didn't like him holding your hand that is for sure"<br>"So after your scheming, you are the one who is jealous. Looks like the tables have turned finally."  
>"I'm only human Mandy!" he said laughing, "I thought girls liked their guys to be jealous."<br>"I'm too old for that now, I like my guys to be dependable" she responded.  
>"Well you're in luck, little lady"<br>"Oh really? Is George Clooney single?" she asked teasingly.  
>"Hey!" he said, "I'm reliable, I know you probably are pissed at me for asking him to dinner but I just wanted you to see how amazing you are"<p>

"I know, but you are just lucky that my brother's didn't kill him"  
>"I've got connections, I could get it to be justifiable homicide," he said smiling.<p> 


End file.
